Un paso al infierno
by Camy Erza
Summary: Edward, Ángel enamorado de una simple humana, Bella… Tania, la compañera de este no lo dejará con alguien mediocre como Bella. Celosa decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward
1. prologo

**Summary: **Edward, un Ángel Guardián enamorado de una simple humana, Bella… Tania, la compañera de este no iba a permitir que su amor verdadero se fuera con alguien tan simple e insignificante como Bella… Cegada por los celos decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. Disfruten!**

**Camy **

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Prólogo.**

A lo largo de nuestras vidas siempre nos han dicho que tenemos un ángel guardián que nos protege y nos cuida en cada paso que damos y en todo momento por muy insignificante que este sea, vive con nosotros minuto a minuto, en nuestro corazón. Ese pensamiento se me vino a la mente a penas mi vista se posó en esos hermosos, transparentes y expresivos ojos verdes del más nítido color esmeralda que jamás haya visto.

— ¿Quién eres?— logró articular entrecortadamente la chica.

— Seré en tu vida lo que tú quieras que sea — respondió el chico con aire enigmático.

_¡Oh Mi Ángel!—_logró hilar pensamiento la chica frente a su magnética mirada.


	2. Más allá del Paraíso

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. Disfruten!**

**Camy**

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Capitulo 1**

Debajo de un gran, milenario y precioso roble con sus hojas verdes, largas e incontables que apuntaban hacia el cielo infinito y volaban con la brisa silenciosa en este paraíso, con su rústico y fuerte tronco, estaba cómodamente sentado Edward, el más hermoso ángel guardián nunca antes visto en los siglos pasados y probablemente en los venideros. De complexión atlética, alto, delgado y bien formado; su piel de un tono blanco, de textura tersa y satinada; sus labios llenos y torneados, como esculpidos a mano; ojos verde esmeralda que según todos reflejaban su maravillosa y pura alma. Se encontraba con la vista perdida en la fauna perenne y en aquellas aguas cristalinas y brillantes del lago del paraíso que parecían moverse al son de una danza creada por los dioses, su mente funcionando a mil por hora y como siempre sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a aquella humana que sin razón ni lógica le robó su divino, pero silencioso y solitario corazón… su Bella.

Él se desempeñaba como el ángel de confianza o 'la mano derecha' de Dios, uno de los ángeles más adorados e idolatrados porque todo lo hacía bien, siempre dedicado a sus quehaceres habituales, nunca un mal pensamiento ni una mala palabra a nadie; siempre haciendo lo que se esperaba de él.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que no notó un cambio en el sentido de la brisa, solo lo apreció cuando causó un movimiento en su inquieto cabello de un extraño color bronce que daba destellos por la luminosidad del lugar. Junto con vientecillo le llegó la inconfundible esencia floral de su eterna compañera Tania. Si, aunque no lo crean, ellos son pareja, dos ángeles hermosos, con virtudes y dones únicos, sin duda la combinación perfecta.

Tania es hermosa por el ángulo y la perspectiva que se le mire, con su larga y lisa cabellera de un color rubio platinado único, sus ojos de un enigmático e inquietante color violeta y aquellas asombrosas alas blancas de un color puro y textura lisa. Ágilmente llegó al lado de su ángel, se sentó a lado de Edward como casi todos los días, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Edward al ver esa acción no aguantó la extraña sensación que siempre le embargaba cuando este u otro toque fortuito ocurría, sentía que estaba traicionando a Bella y la tristeza lo abrumaba al saber que su corazón ya tenía dueña y no era precisamente aquella ángel que estaba al lado de él, sino esa pequeña personita especial que lamentablemente no comparte su mundo. Fue tan fuerte la sensación de incomodidad que sintió, que no pudo contener un segundo más sus sentimientos. Necesitaba aclarar esto con Tania.

— Tania, tenemos que hablar— dijo Edward seriamente, con su mirada penetrando los ojos violeta de la ángel rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto esta con su voz de campanilla. Extrañada por la seriedad de Edward y lo que conllevan esas simples palabras.

—Hemos compartido incontables años y momentos juntos, Tania. Es por eso y por el cariño que te tengo que no quiero seguir causándote más daño de la manera que te lo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?— alzó unos tonos su melodiosa voz— No te entiendo Edward ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación?— lo miró de forma interrogante— Estás muy raro, es mejor que lo dejemos y charlemos otro día— dijo esto en forma nerviosa presintiendo a donde Edward se dirigía— ¡No puede ser!— pensó.

—Me he lastimado a mí mismo por esta decisión que he tomado y se que a ti te afectará aún más— dijo el ángel levantándose de su paraíso personal para mirar a su aún compañera— Créeme que traté de evitarlo y encontrar otra salida para no dañarnos— suspiró sonoramente, porque ahora venía lo más difícil— pero debes saber que no puedo parar este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella mi protegida… Bella— susurró la última parte.

Tania al escucharlo terminar su pequeño discurso se paró inmediatamente sintiendo en sus ojos la extraña sensación de pesadez, como si de pronto le hubiesen derramado arena dentro de ellos, picaban, necesitaba derramar lágrimas, pero su cuerpo de ángel no podía. Con este último pensamiento supo que su cuerpo anhelaba sacar esa pena que las palabras de _su_ Edward le produjeron, los ángeles no son como los humanos, no, no tienen la capacidad de mostrar sus emociones en especial la desolación y tristeza, sintió envidia por primera vez hacia _esa_ humana, primero porque se ganó el preciado corazón de su amado, arrancándoselo de su lado que al parecer nunca fue suyo, y segundo por no tener la habilidad de expresar sus sentimientos como los tenia Bella.

Oh! Sin Edward mi vida será un asco— pensó con pesar Tania. Quién rápidamente tomó una decisión desesperada.

Lo miró por última vez, primero su pelo, al cual _su _ángel nunca permitió tocar y luego sus tristes pero igualmente hermosos ojos y salió huyendo con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "_Esto no se va a quedar así, Edward, volverás_"…

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Bella era una joven sencilla, bondadosa y tímida, tenía una personalidad única, con pensamientos y sentimientos complejos de entender, no era como las demás jóvenes de su edad que se pasaban sus días de una fiesta a otra, viviendo la vida como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y malgastando el dinero que sus padres se esfuerzan día a día por conseguir o hablando de cosas superficiales y sin sentido. Ella en resumidas cuentas sería una hija ideal.

Como todos los días, Bella se encontraba sentada en la cafetería de su escuela, sola, ya que sus compañeros la excluían constantemente por no ser como ellos, la apartaron de su círculo social. Ahora si estaba completamente sola, ya no contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amiga que se había ido con sus padres al extranjero en busca de mejores oportunidades y esperando comenzar una nueva y mejor vida con sus padres. Ensimismada pensando en su amiga y en aquellos maravillosos momentos vividos juntas desde pequeñas "_en las buenas y en las malas_" como solían decir, no sintió el gran alboroto que se intensificaba paulatinamente a su alrededor, hasta que por fin prestó atención y escuchó a una chica de un curso menor decirle a sus amigas:

—Ese _caramelito_ va ser mi próxima víctima, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos será mío— ignorando aquel comentario se quedó reflexionando sobre la actitud y forma de pensar de aquellas adolecentes tan superficiales y huecas ¡eso era! Literalmente estaban huecas por dentro. Hasta que oyó que alguien movía la silla de su lado derecho, Bella extrañada por la proximidad ya que nadie se le acercaba, alzó la vista para saber quién intentaría molestarla esta vez y se quedó impactada y asombrada porque lo primero que vio fue ese extraño y rebelde cabello largo y de un extraño color broncíneo, que a pesar de la nubosidad parecía tener luz propia, porque literalmente brillaba como si tuviese pequeños diamantes. Luego vio unos ojos verde que la dejaron sin aliento ¡_Oh, Renné diría que es un ángel caído del cielo_! Ese pensamiento se me vino a la mente a penas mi vista se posó en esos hermosos, transparentes y expresivos ojos verdes del más nítido color esmeralda que jamás haya visto.

— ¿Quién eres?— logró articular entrecortadamente la chica.

— Seré en tu vida lo que tú quieras que sea — respondió el chico con aire enigmático.

_¡Oh Mi Ángel! ¡Lo que me decías es verdad Renné!—_logró hilar pensamiento la chica frente a su magnética mirada.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Edward ya le había comunicado al rey del paraíso la decisión que había tomado al igual que a la corte que él presidía, no le importó la opinión de los demás, mientras su Dios estuviera de acuerdo todo estaría bien. Sólo quería ir por ella, estrecharla en sus brazos para que tuviera la certeza de que era real y se pertenecían el uno al otro; para acompañarla, protegerla y cuidarla igual que lo venía haciendo desde que era su protegida, pero con la gran diferencia que en la Tierra la podría tocar, vivir como un simple mortal, tranquilo y sin poderes al lado de ella y después pasar toda una eternidad con Bella a su lado. Tal y como lo esperaba Edward, Dios lo comprendió y aceptando la decisión que tomó lo convirtió en un hombre de carne y hueso…

En el viaje hacia la Tierra se cuestionaba si tal vez fue egoísta al dejar a Tania, porque desde un principio se unió a ella creyendo que sus almas celestiales podían estar unidas por siempre. Pero no fue así, por más que trato, lucho y se resistió hacia el sentimiento poderoso que sentía por aquella niña de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de un hermoso color chocolate inquietante, con su cabellera larga con ondas que al igual que sus ojos era de un intenso color chocolate marrón.

Pero no pudo hacer nada contra ese sentimiento que desde un principio se instaló en su corazón cuando conoció a Bella por primera vez… como una bebita, nunca creyó ver a una criatura más hermosa que aquella niña y desde entonces, no se ha separado de Bella, la vio crecer y estuvo con ella en todos los aspectos de su vida, su amor por ella se fue alimentando y fortaleciendo día a día al ver su forma de ser tan madura, como si conociera el mundo y a la vez tan ingenua como si no lo conociera. Al correr los años ese sentimiento se iba volviendo más sólido, cada día la veía hacer lo correcto, no solo era su pupila, su protegida si no que se convirtió en su día y noche, en su órbita estaba alrededor de ella.

Le fue imposible luchar por lo que sentía.

Quería a Tania, claro que sí, fueron siglos con ella a su lado, pero no la amaba de verdad y Dios supo comprender eso así que cuando le contó no dudó en cumplir la petición del ángel, desatar finalmente aquella unión que lo ataba a Tania y convertirlo en humano para encontrar su destino…

Y así fue como Dios dejo libre al ángel Edward, quitándole sus poderes que se concentraban en las alas y la aureola. Le dio un aspecto más humano e incluso un poco juvenil al siempre correcto y perfecto Edward. Y así fue como con la bendición de Dios llegó a la Tierra para conquistar a su otra mitad.

Mientras eso ocurría, sentada en una de las nubes que constituían el Reino de los Cielos, se encontraba Tania pensando en las palabras de Edward en el momento del fin. Pensaba y maquinaba, ya que según ella tenía que haber una forma para que el olvidara a aquella _jovencita_.

Obviamente no le podía pedir ayuda a Dios, ya que él mismo lo había ayudado a separase de ella ¿qué había hecho para tener esa suerte? se preguntaba ¡qué mal había hecho! Por primera vez sintió odio hacia aquel Ser Supremo porque ni él ni nadie la iba separar de _su _Edward, era suyo y de nadie más…

De pronto se vio a sí misma pensando que debía tener un plan. Lo estuvo meditando y meditando durante un tiempo interminable y encontró una gran solución le pediría ayuda al ser de las tinieblas… Si, eso haría, tal vez le costaría la vida en el reino del paraíso pero, para tener a aquel ángel de ojos verdes al lado suyo por siempre valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Con ese plan en mente Tania se burló olímpicamente de la guardia del paraíso y sin miramientos bajó hasta el infierno donde las almas y demonios penaban, a buscar ayuda y sin pensarlo… respuestas.


	3. primer paso

**Summary: **Edward, Ángel enamorado de una simple humana, Bella… Tanya, la compañera de este no lo dejará con alguien mediocre como Bella. Celosa decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Nunca está demás mencionar que los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora **Stephanie Meyer**, creadora de este torbellino llamado **Twilight**… Yo sólo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. Espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos para la betita de este fic, Konnyxa. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, corregirme y motivarme.

**Kmyu**

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Capitulo 2**

_Con ese plan en mente Tanya se burló olímpicamente de la guardia del paraíso y sin miramientos bajó hasta el infierno donde las almas y demonios penaban, a buscar ayuda y sin pensarlo… respuestas_

·

A pesar de que los ángeles son seres sobrenaturales y poseen cientos de virtudes que van desde la belleza divina hasta la velocidad inigualable, Tanya se extrañó por todo el tiempo que le tomó llegar desde el Paraíso al Infierno. Sin embargo, aprovechó la duración de este indeseable viaje hacia las tinieblas para poner sus ideas en orden. No podía simplemente llegar al Infierno y decir _¡Hey, soy un ángel he hecho un largo viaje y necesito hablar con el demonio!_ —Pensó— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no podía! Tendría que volcar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse impasible frente a todos, no podían ver que por dentro, y aunque no lo diría jamás en voz alta… tenía miedo —_Pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_ Se preguntó.

Tanya había sido la compañera de Edward por siglos y no se imaginaba los tiempos venideros sin él a su lado. Debía mantener necesariamente en resguardo su integridad física y emocional en este viaje al inframundo, ya que más allá de que en el Paraíso fuese inmortal no quería probar si en el Infierno también lo sería. Necesitaba estar en perfectas condiciones para cuando Edward regresara a ella —_Porque lo hará_—pensó— Por las buenas o por las malas... y sea cual sea el precio a pagar en el camino...

Más allá de la extraordinaria hermosura física que irradiaba Tanya, ella nunca se sintió completamente cómoda en el paraíso, el estar siempre rodeada por todos esos preciosos seres celestiales hacía mella en su autoestima. Es por esto que siempre quiso ser la mejor y destacar en todo lo que se proponía hacer. Quería que sus alas fueran las más hermosas, largas, suaves, albas y maravillosas que alguna vez haya habido en el Paraíso, que sus ojos destacaran por ser las más fascinantes piedras preciosas de ese extraño color violeta y que su piel fuese la que más brillara. Necesitaba siempre estar activa para enamorar a Edward, Tanya pensaba que siendo hermosa, elegante y parlanchina haría que Edward no la dejara nunca. Qué equivocada estaba en este pensamiento. A Edward nunca le importaron sólo sus virtudes sino también sus defectos, e indudablemente Tanya los tenía de sobra. En cambio las imperfecciones de Bella no eclipsaban lo mejor de su ser, sino que la hacían más perfecta a sus ojos... Haría que su amor creciera cada vez más si era posible.

Para Edward, Tanya era lo predecible, lo esperado y lo seguro, en cambio Bella significaba lo inesperado, con ella nunca sabías qué diría o cómo actuaría frente a una situación y eso lo emocionaba ya que su vida siempre estuvo sujeta a las estrictas reglas del Paraíso. Edward necesitaba que Bella lo hiciera sentir vivo…

·

Por cientos de años Tanya y los demás ángeles escucharon las chocantes historias que sus maestros les relataban en el Paraíso sobre estos seres llenos de rencor y odio contra quién o lo que fuera, utilizaban siempre a su favor el sorprendente poder de destrucción que poseían… Y no es que ella fuera el ángel más feliz del mundo por hacer este bendito viaje, pero era absolutamente imprescindible que lo realizara. Se estremecía de sólo pensar en Edward, haciendo todas las barbaridades que llevaba y las que seguramente seguiría haciendo en la Tierra por estar con esa insignificante mocosa el resto de sus vidas, aunque fuera menos de un siglo, siendo que con ella podría tener una eternidad como destino. Ese era uno de los hechos que más indignaba a Tanya, con ella podrían estar juntos y felices por la eternidad, pero Edward, a su parecer, en forma descabellada y completamente irracional prefería estar unos insignificantes años al lado de Bella, viendo cómo el paso de los años quedaba impreso en las arrugas que adornarían sus cuerpos y viendo también como paulatinamente sus energía se deterioraban.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo— susurró para si Tanya—pudiendo tener todo y desaprovechándolo por nada… nada.

Y finalmente, la última escala de este viaje llegó. Y Tanya aterrizó en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, pero aún así no era tan tenebroso como se lo imaginaba según los relatos de sus maestros en el paraíso. Los demonios eran iguales o más hermosos que los ángeles, los diferenciaba el hecho de que no poseían alas ni aureola, sino que su piel era tan traslúcida y sus ojos parecían estar distorsionados por una fuerza que iba más allá de ellos. Todos con los que cruzó camino iban impecablemente vestidos de negro, lo cual acentuaba ese toque triste, sombrío y tétrico que los caracterizaba.

Aún impactada por la extraña hermosura de aquellos seres malignos, Tanya se dirigió hacia el amplio castillo donde se encontraba el Rey de las Tinieblas. Supo desde un principio que lo había encontrado, ya que el Castillo de las Tinieblas se ve desde cualquier punto del Infierno. Arriba, en la colina más alta y apartada del lugar, se encuentra esa estructura gigantesca que con sólo mirarla producía un incontrolable escalofrío. El Castillo era tan alto que sus partes más altas, que terminaban en punta, se perdían entre las nubes oscuras y los truenos que arremetían en el oscuro cielo, iluminándolo con un extraño color entre azul. Además, se podía ver unas extrañas criaturas sobrevolando el Castillo—Seguramente son sus guardianes ¡Cómo si realmente los necesitaran!— susurró Tanya, quién intentaba encontrarle una explicación a todo cuanto veía.

— ¡Pero mira a quién te tenemos por aquí! Nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso, blanco y puro ángel, que se digna a pisar estas humildes tierras siniestras.

Tanya no sintió aquella maligna presencia detrás de ella cuando se disponía a penetrar las puertas del castillo. Dio un pequeño respingo y apresuradamente se giró para ver al Rey en todo su esplendor. Asustada y sin saber bien como proseguir, se inclinó haciendo una extraña reverencia hacia ese extraño ser, quién al ver los erráticos movimientos de Tanya, soltó una risa sarcástica… Un ángel inclinándose hacia él, algo nuevo en su vida inmortal.

— ¿Qué quieres y porqué tienes el descaro de interrumpir la paz de este lugar?— dijo el gran demonio llamado Lucio, dándole una entonación fuerte, con voz profunda y rotunda a su voz. Para demostrarle quién era el jefe.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera describir este lugar como pacífico? Donde ves por todos lado almas sufriendo, acciones de demonios que demuestran pecados como la lujuria, envidia y pereza reinando por todas partes?—dijo Tanya, mirando todo cuanto la rodeada y dándole finalmente la cara a Lucio, reaccionando al comentario de éste, se reprendió mentalmente por la reverencia que le había hecho antes a aquel ser sin buenos sentimientos.

Lucio inexplicablemente dejó pasar ese comentario de Tanya, era extraño ya que a cualquier otro, con esas simples palabras le hubiese explotado la cabeza en miles de fragmentos distintos. Pero con ella fue distinto, podría obtener lo que deseaban mutuamente y el saldría victorioso en cualquier frente. Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Tanya que hablase de una vez.

—Vengo a pedirte un favor— se regañó internamente por su elección de palabras— Sé que no tengo nada que hacer aquí pero no aguanto más y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar— se dio fuerzas para lo que debía decir ahora— Te doy todo lo que quieras con tal que cumplas lo que deseo— continuó apresuradamente Tanya, con miedo a flaquear en este crucial momento y anhelando con toda su alma una respuesta positiva.

— ¡Vaya!— dijo Lucio, alzando los brazos al cielo— ¡Esto ciertamente es increíble! Un puro y maravilloso ángel en las tinieblas—dijo Lucio levantando su dedo índice de la mano derecha y acercándolo sin prisas al mentón de Tanya—Sin duda, todo tiene un precio en esta eternidad, belleza. Y ese precio va a ser muy, pero muy caro— cuando terminó su relato mantuvo el mentón de Tanya alzado, para así apreciar más de cerca sus reacciones. Pudo ver los destellos de pánico aflorar en los extraños ojos color violeta de este ángel, pero luego le fascinó la forma en que los desterrara y en su lugar apareciera la inconfundible mirada de desafío y altivez, que nadie osaba demostrarle al señor del infierno por miedo a que le cortaran el cuello.

—No me importa. Con tal de tener a Edward a mi lado, haría lo que fuese necesario. Quiero que él sea mío, para siempre—dijo Tanya sentenciando su muerte.

·

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó de pronto Edward para iniciar conversación con una muy sonrojada Bella.

—Isa… Isabella Swan—Bella tuvo que carraspear en medio de la frase, ya que su voz le falló al escuchar la maravillosa voz de Edward.

—Es un nombre precioso, sin dudas va contigo—continuó Edward— ¿te importaría si te llamo Bella?— con satisfacción, Edward vio como los ojos de Bella se abrían desmesuradamente, ya que solo su entorno más cercano la llamaba así.

_¿Cómo lo supo?_—pensó Bella—Si así lo quieres, por mi no hay problemas—dijo, levantando los hombros para restarle importancia, aunque por dentro estaba completamente intrigada por este hermoso hombre.

Edward, por su parte, no se desanimó al ver el aparente poco interés de Bella por entablar conversación, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano se interesaría por él. Sin Bella pedírselo, Edward le contó todo sobre él, o al menos lo que alcanzó, antes que el timbre sonara anunciando el final del almuerzo.

Aunque en un principio Bella quedó descolocada por la extraña sensación de familiaridad y comodidad que le producía Edward. No pudo mantenerse lejos de él, por más que quisiera no podía. Era como si una fuerza superior la tuviera encadenada a ese asiento del comedor de la escuela. De pronto, se vio a ella misma escuchando atentamente todo lo que Edward le decía, mirando furtivamente la forma en que sus labios se movían mientras hablaba pausadamente y haciendo énfasis en su pasión por la música. Sin duda podía sentir las dagas que lanzaban las chicas ahí presentes, quienes con solo ver a Edward, sentado despreocupadamente en su silla y pasando sus dedos con mucha frecuencia por su sedosa cabello cobrizo, se derretían.

Ese primer día de Edward en la escuela, lo pasaron mayormente en silencio luego de ese monólogo en el almuerzo… pero juntos. De vez en cuando Edward le lanzaba preguntas a Bella, quién las respondía en forma escueta. Siempre le enseñaron que debía ser discreta y más con personas que no conocía.

Aunque Edward anhelaba que Bella se interesara por él e hiciera preguntas, ésta no las hacía, guardaba silencio y sólo se sonrojaba cuando él la encontraba mirándolo más de la cuenta. Bella todavía no podía creer que un ser tan perfecto como él quisiera ser su amigo, siendo que eran como dos polos opuestos a los ojos de los demás. A los ojos de Bella, Edward parecía un modelo de pasarela, de esos que sólo se ven en las revistas que leen las chicas populares de la escuela, y que nunca una chica normal como ella podría siquiera pensar en estar en plan romántico con él. Estaba embelesada porque la trataba de una manera tan especial, como si fuera una flor delicada de esas que al solo tocarla se desarman, la protegía, la escuchaba y miraba intensamente, como si solo existiera ella en su mundo, en cada momento de su compañía con él se sentía completa.

Por otro lado el ángel no podía estar más dichoso, Bella le correspondía como siempre había soñado. Dos semanas después de su primer encuentro, estaban cómodamente sentados en un precioso parque cerca de la casa de Bella, disfrutando del verde pasto que combinaba con los perfectos ojos de Edward, percibiendo el dulzón aroma de las flores que llegaban gracias a la tranquila briza reinante en el lugar. Disfrutando de un enorme helado en sus manos, estaba al lado de ella hablando tranquilamente de su vida. Edward conocía la vida de Bella desde siempre, pero le encantaba oír de su propia voz lo que ya conocía… y que confiara en él.

La historia de Bella era muy particular, estaba prácticamente sola en este mundo, sus padres adoptivos; sí adoptivos, murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella solo tenía 11 años en un suceso misterioso. Sus padres iban en su automóvil cuando de pronto sintieron una embestida en la parte trasera del auto, este patinó varios metros por la carretera cayendo a un barranco profundo. Lo extraño del accidente es que cuando los rescatistas trataron de llegar al lugar donde cayó el automóvil, se quedaron impactados ante la imagen que vieron, ya que el auto se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, sólo con unas marcas y raspaduras, es como si estuviera parqueado en un estacionamiento. Esperanzados, los rescatistas pensaban que había sobrevivientes en el interior de vehículo, pero tristemente se encontraron con un panorama diferente en su interior, había dos cuerpos apoyados en sus sillas sin vida, ya no existía pulso. Charlie y Renée yacían en sus lugares con sus manos unidas, como si con este simple hecho se transmitieran fuerza mutuamente, y con los ojos tan abiertos que era como si estuvieran viendo algo sobrenatural, sus miradas reflejaban terror a través del parabrisas… Los rescatistas quedaron más impactados aún al no ver daños físicos visibles por el impacto, los cadáveres no tenían ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo.

Desde ese entonces, Bella estuvo bajo el cuidado y protección de su tía materna, Esme. Una adorable y sencilla mujer soltera y sin hijos propios que la adoptó, cuidó y quiso como a su propia hija. Su vida siempre estuvo marcada por el abandono de sus padres biológicos y la extraña muerte de sus padres adoptivos. El no saber a ciencia cierta sus orígenes la mantenía en el limbo, no estando atada a ningún sitio o persona en particular. Bella sólo esperaba con ansias poder encontrar a esa otra mitad que sabía estaba en algún lugar, a esa persona que te quita el aliento con solo verla, que está siempre contigo, acompañándote en todo momento, en la cual puedas confiar ciegamente y en la que en los momentos difíciles puedes encontrar un puerto seguro al cual llegar. Un amor distinto al que sentía por su tía. Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, se encontró rogando por encontrar a alguien como Edward, quién en ese minuto estaba riendo de sus torpezas, las caídas y los momentos vergonzosos que le habían pasado en su vida mientras se los contaba con detalles y de sus propios labios. _Solo quiero que me quieras_—susurró una voz en la mente de Bella.

Edward se preguntaba mentalmente ¿cómo la compañía de ella lo hacía sentir en su propio paraíso? Fácil, ella es lo único que siempre quiso en su existencia. Incluso en la Tierra podía dormir, y estaba encantado porque podía soñar, y soñaba con su Bella. El ángel sabía que el momento de la verdad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, era el momento de decirle a Bella sus sentimientos. Sabía que para un humano era muy apresurado, pero para él las medidas de tiempo eran distintas, estuvo con Bella desde el principio y había esperado mucho por este trascendental instante en sus vidas.

Aún en el suave pasto, pero ya sin los helados entre sus manos, de un momento a otro Edward guardó silencio, impidiéndole a Bella seguir escuchando su melodiosa risa, que hasta segundos antes parecían carcajadas. La chica, extrañada por este hecho se giró en su posición, buscando sus atrayentes ojos color esmeralda, que siempre tenían ese efecto que parecía hechizarla, quitándole el aliento y quedándose como una piedra viviente anclada a su mirada.

Algo en el ambiente cambió, Bella lo percibió, supo que Edward tramaba algo, los supo por la misteriosa mirada que le dio antes de verlo acercarse sigilosamente a ella, como si estuviera midiendo sus reacciones. Bella vio a Edward un tanto nervioso, que de manera vacilante alzó su mano llevándola hacia el rostro de Bella, para deslizarla delicadamente por toda la extensión de su mejilla, como si con algo más de fuerza le pudiese hacer daño. Durante un microsegundo, Edward dejó de mirar los ojos de Bella haciendo el recorrido a sus deliciosos labios, volviéndolos de nuevo a sus ojos cuando sintió la inquisitiva mirada de ella.

_¡Oh Mi Ángel! ¿Me va a besar? ¿De verdad lo hará?—_pensó Bella, mordiéndose instintivamente su labio inferior. Y con este hecho, Edward acortó la distancia que los separaba…

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado este capi… Esta historia es un pequeño arranque de mi imaginación… Gracias a todas ustedes, nenas, que se toman el tiempo de pasar a leer estas locuras. Importante mencionar que los días de actualización van a ser cada 15 días como máximo (esperemos que sean 10) Si por alguna razón me tardo en subir, se los haré saber. De nuevo muchas gracias se les quieres...

**nini18: **Yo también detesto aquellas personas que les hacen daño, pero tristemente esas personas dan la fuerza y actitud a nuestros héroes. Gracias por tu comentario y con respecto a la actualización lo dejé arriba. Espero que sigas pendiente de esta historia y espero tus comentarios!

**Konnyxa:** ¡Para mi primer RW en esta historia! Es como el primer abrazo de felicitación… Tú mejoraste ésta historia, la remasterizaste como tu dices, con tu imaginación e ingenio. Gracias por todo y espero seguir trabajando contigo por mucho (y recalco el mucho) tiempo más. Te quiero mucho a ti y a Eli, debo confesar que no sé qué haría sin ustedes, les dan vida y color a cada historia y locura...


	4. Transformaciones y conocimiento

**Summary:**

Bella… Tanya, la compañera de este no iba a permitir que su amor verdadero se fuera con alguien tan simple e insignificante como Bella… Cegada por los celos decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. Disfruten!**

**Camy.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta Konnyxa y Eliana.**

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

_Final Capítulo Anterior_

_¡Oh Mi Ángel! ¿Me va a besar? ¿De verdad lo hará?—pensó Bella, mordiéndose instintivamente su labio inferior. Y con este hecho, Edward acortó la distancia que los separaba…_

**Capítulo 3 **

Tanya, desde que firmó su sentencia de muerte nada más tenía una sola oportunidad, aunque no la quería tomar por miedo al enojo del Rey del Paraíso, sabía que era la única forma de ser parte de los demonios y cumplir su cometido...

Tanya se encontraba en pleno ritual de su metamorfosis, asustada y temblando, estaba ubicada encima de un altar de proporciones en forma de rectángulo, vistiendo una extraña túnica plateada, que combinaba con su hermoso cabello suelto formando un extraño velo, sus alas resplandecían como la luz del sol, parada en aquel lugar cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su ángel, era la única forma que en su mente desaparecía todo. Era complicado el reto que debía superar para tenerlo de vuelta, sería difícil convencerlo pero no imposible. Contaba con el poder que Edward tenía ante Dios y si todo salía como ella quería, Edward le pediría al Rey del Paraíso que la convirtiera de vuelta en un ángel y así todo seguiría como al principio. _Haré todo con tal de estar con él._

Ella era la atención central de todos aquellos seres malignos que se encontraban en el lugar, algunos eran simples espectadores y otros eran los gobernantes del infierno. Entre ellos se encontraba la Corte de los Demonios, aquellos seres extremadamente hermosos que vestían con unas túnicas negras y bordes dorados, con extraños símbolos que demostraban a todos, su estatus de alto mando en aquel Reino. Las túnicas ocultaban sus bellos y enigmáticos rostros; eran aproximadamente siete demonios con aquellas vestimentas, cada uno representando un pecado capital, un dolor y sufrimiento.

Todos ellos rodeaban el extraño altar y con las manos unidas recitaban un conjuro en un idioma que Tanya no alcanzaba a comprender, cada vez el sonido de esas voces gruesas iban aumentando en intensidad, provocando que el ángel se tapara los oídos y gritara de dolor cayendo en estado de inconsciencia en el altar, por las extrañas sensaciones que esto le producía.

Tanya sufría una metamorfosis absoluta, los demonios que se encontraban en el ritual veían atentamente su trasformación, como un público expectante viendo cualquier espectáculo. El ángel estaba tirado en el altar inconsciente, sus alas comenzaron a prenderse en una extraña llama verde, consumiéndolas y formando una herida profunda en toda su espalda. La llama iba consumiendo toda la piel a su paso, hasta desaparecer el brillo y la textura nívea y lisa de sus impresionantes alas, todo se desvanecía. La belleza de su piel humectada y suave fue perdiendo sus características naturales de ángel. Poco a poco su rostro envejecía y su piel comenzó a resecarse tanto, que salieron arrugas por todo su cuerpo. Parecía un cadáver reseco, un esqueleto sin vida. Segundos después y sin previo aviso, su cuerpo fue tomando una forma más joven, pero con un dejo de oscuridad y palidez extrema en su piel, su cabello también se transformó, perdiendo su color platinado y tornándose a un color azabache desde su raíz, opacando su belleza.

Un corazón que nunca creyó tener comenzó a latir en el centro de su pecho, seguida por una cadena de respiraciones pesadas, eran tantas las sensaciones. De pronto, desde su espalda comenzó a escurrir sangre, llenando todo su cuerpo de ese color rojo carmesí, espeso y asqueroso, cubriéndola como una segunda piel.

Sus pies y manos denotaban el gran dolor lacerante que ella sentía en estos momentos, tomaban una extraña forma, asemejando a las garras. La sangre que salía desde su interior se derramaba y esparcía por todo su cuerpo, untando su túnica de un color intenso rojo hasta finalmente llegar a un color negro. De un momento a otro ella abrió los ojos, pero sin lograr ver nada, sus ojos ya no tenía el iris violeta que caracterizaba su belleza sino que estos eran de un color oscuro entre gris y negro, así era Tanya humana un ser oscuro y sin compasión como el negro de sus ojos… Así era su alma.

Este solo era el inicio del proceso de su metamorfosis, una trasformación dolorosa, desgarradora y eterna… esto parecía no tener fin. Tanya tenía una herida abierta por toda su espalda, iba desde sus hombros hasta su cadera, en el lugar exacto donde estaban sus alas. La herida se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, su piel se abría mostrando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. La belleza que alguna vez tuvo y de la cual tanto se jactaba desapareció ante esa grotesca imagen que se presentaba a los ojos de excitados demonios. Las alas que alguna vez tuvo aparecieron en su espalda pero ahora no eran las mismas, sino que estás eran unas alas de un color verdusco y pálido en forma de alas de murciélago, estas se expandieron para cubrirla como a una oruga.

Solo la abrazaba el dolor, sentía que la quemaban viva, nunca en su vida la había mortificado algo así, nunca, ni siquiera cuando Edward le dijo que prefería a la mocosa esa. Un dolor que su alma sintió como una bomba atómica que le destruía todo su ser, pero este dolor eclipsaba todo aquellas sensaciones que algunas vez sintió; no podía siquiera gritar, sus músculos no funcionaban, estaba paralizada por una fuerza mil veces superior a la suya. Luego de un largo tiempo, no le quedó de otra que acostumbrarse al dolor, pero una vez más apareció una opresión profunda e insondable, se quería mover pero no podía, sus músculos estaban más agarrotados que antes y era como si mil agujas se clavaran en todo su ser y las movieran de un lado a otro. Tenía una sensación asquerosa que se expandía por todo su cuerpo como si algo baboso estuviera cobijando todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez días o años en ese infierno donde estaba metida; una de las ventajas del Reino Oscuro es que el tiempo no tenía valor, podría pasar mucho tiempo, pasarían siglos porque el tiempo era infinito, todo congelado en una sola eternidad infernal…

Tanya lo único que quería es que todo terminara ya. Sintió una prensión en sus extremidades, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y se encontró con unas extrañas luces rojas, como copos de nieve que salían de los símbolos que había en el altar a su alrededor y de sus propio cuerpo, había unas fuertes cadenas que la amarraban desde sus piernas y brazos, cadenas que la quemaban y la jalaban hasta tortúrala ¡Cuanto quería llorar en ese momento! Sacar su sufrimiento al aire, pero desgraciadamente solo se conformó con llorar y gritar en su interior.

Los demonios, se mantenían en silencio, observando como la túnica negra iba desapareciendo, el cuerpo del ángel en vías de extinción absorbía aquella prenda negra que antes era plateada. No había ningún ruido, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Tanya volvió a caer en un sopor profundo donde solo había: dolor, veneno ardiente por sus venas, sufrimiento por un amor que no fue correspondido, rencor, envidia, odio, obsesión, destrucción y por último desesperación.

Tanya todavía aturdida ante el dolor, sintió un calambre que pasó como un latigazo de fuego en su espalda— _¡Mis alas!— _pensó, comprendiendo lo que pasaba, asustada trataba de parase, pero esas malditas cadenas de metal la sujetaban desde sus piernas y brazos impidiendo sus movimientos y aumentado la sensación de dolor y quemazón. Sintió miedo y pudor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda ante los ojos de los demonios, su cuerpo era de una mujer esbelta, su piel ya tenía su brillo, ahora ya un poco más demoníaco y su hermoso cabello era de un tono oscuro, sus ojos perdieron el misterio de aquel color violeta que la hacía única, convirtiéndolos en unos ojos rojos casi negros dándole un aspecto a original a su alma.

Conocía esa sensación, se sentía observada fijamente, dándole un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo herido y dolorido.

Miró al frente desde su posición estirada y amarrada como el hombre Vitrubio en aquel extraño altar, vio a Lucio tan infernalmente hermoso mirándola con burla — Ya eres una de nosotras preciosa, pronto comenzará nuestro pacto, ya hiciste el primer paso.

Tanya ante esas palabras sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de sus condiciones…

_Muy pronto mi amor, muy pronto…_

— ¿Qué hacemos hoy? Cine, juegos, bolos o… ya sé— hablaba un Edward muy entusiasmado mientras paseaba con Bella en la playa solitaria y fría de La Push. El paisaje era tranquilo, la arena de la playa era oscura haciendo que el tono del agua oscureciera hasta formar un gris claro, la playa tenía restos de ramas secas de árboles cercanos y algas regadas por todas partes. Las gaviotas volaban por el perímetro del mar, buscando una buena pesca, el aire frío siendo aún las doce del medio día, el entorno era tranquilo y no había muchas personas por el horario laborar.

Edward rodeaba a Bella como niño pidiendo dulces, se sentía feliz, nunca antes se sintió libre y tranquilo ni siquiera cuando tenía sus esplendorosas y blancas alas y volaba por cada nube del Reino de Luz.

— ¡Para por favor! Me vas a marear— reía Bella sintiendo como Edward la abrazaba por detrás desde su cintura y la apretaba contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su pecho en su espalda.

— Te quiero— murmuró él chocando su aliento en su cuello, provocando un delicioso cosquillo en la piel de porcelana de Bella.

Bella dejo de reír y sonrió tristemente. Ella no podía contestar, su mente, su conciencia se negaban a sentir ese sentimiento tan vulnerable pero a la vez fuerte hacia a él, al saber que algún día, en cualquier momento, en cualquier situación y ante en cualquier problema algo o alguien lo separarían de su lado y el resultado sería devastador, no lo quería perder….

Pero su corazón gritaba y suplicaba desde ese día sentada en aquel parque comiendo un helado y conversando de su vida cómodamente como viejos amigos, desde ese día donde casi hubo un beso, si no fuera por la interrupción del vibrador de su móvil. Ese momento se convertiría en el mejor de su vida, pero aún así sin beso fue el instante más apreciado. Recordaba las delicadas palabras que se grabaron a fuego en su mente y en la mirada profunda de un verde más intenso que la esmeralda que él, su ángel personal le dijo.

_— No me importa tu pasado, no me importa de dónde provengas, yo solo quiero estar contigo y es lo único que te pido, déjame quererte, amarte y adorarte aún si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Solo como amigos, no me importa, pero por favor no me alejes de ti… porque eso me mataría._

Sus palabras fueron como una descarga eléctrica, que revivió y se hizo más intensa desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquella cafetería.

Desde ese día en aquel parque, él no dejaba de decirle a cada momento cuanto la quería.

Bella volteó en los brazos de Edward pero sin separase de él, llevando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del ángel; dibujó una sonrisa y su mirada era luminosa, sus ojos chocolates brillaron diciéndole con ellos las palabras mudas de lo que sentía y no podía decir, un te quiero, un te amo… Palabras mudas pero que Edward entendía, aunque le dolía que ella no las manifestar en voz alto, las leía y percibía como si las gritara desde el corazón de ella.

Bella se paro de puntillas y le besó su suave mejilla, después se soltó de la cárcel de su sus brazos, dejando a un Edward aturdido, todavía no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño hacia él, Bella salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

— Alcánzame si puedes— gritó Bella y corrió soltando una risita que era como un canto celestial para Edward.

.

.

.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Bella.

— Te quiero presentar a alguien— dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta del lado del conductor de la camioneta de Bella, una vieja Chevy 53 de color rojo que estaba más oxidada que su tono original. Edward iba entrando en el auto mientras Bella se quedó parada al otro lado de la camioneta.

¿_A quién me presentará?_— pensó intrigada Bella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te piensas ir a pie?— le preguntó Edward en son de burla. Ella reaccionó y se dispuso a abrir rápidamente la puerta para subirse. Bella entró silenciosamente sin perder la vista del hermoso ángel, Edward prendió el motor y salió del parqueadero de la playa.

— Te presentaré a mi familia Bella— dijo lo más tranquilo del mundo, mientras que la pobre Bella quedó en estado de shock. Sorprendida y angustiada comenzó a hiperventilar sin saber qué hacer.

Edward supuso la angustia de Bella, sabía que iba a reaccionar de esa manera, alargó su mano y tomó la de ella para así influirle tranquilidad— No te preocupes, les vas a gustar. Son personas tranquilas, sencillas y amables— Bella se quedó callada pero lo miró con súplica reflejada en sus marrones ojos.

— No creo que esté preparada, Edward— dijo con voz queda.

— Vas estar bien, estás tan hermosa como siempre, tú siempre estás preparada para todo— y sus ojos tan verdes como el oscuro bosque de Forks la miraban con aquel brillo especial.

— Carlisle y Alice son seres especiales para mí, como te he dicho ellos estaban de viaje pero regresaron para quedarse.

— ¿Cuándo llegaron tu padre y hermana? Debiste decirme Edward— dijo en un susurro Bella.

— Apenas hace dos días— mintió, aunque no le gustaba era necesario, tenía que guardar el secreto.

Edward volvió su atención a la carretera y condujo en silencio mientras Bella trataba de tranquilizarse, puso una melodía de Chopin en su radio viejo y daba al ambiente una sensación cómoda y serena.

.

.

.

Edward se acordó del momento en que su tutor y maestro Carlisle bajó del Reino acompañado por Alice, un ángel que siempre se había interesado por la raza humana.

El ángel de los ojos esmeraldas se encontraba en una casa grande a las afueras de Forks, escondida entre los profundos y majestuosos bosques. La encontró por casualidad, cuando los dueños de esta la iban a vender, él llego en el momento indicado. Tenía un fondo monetario y ahorrativo, prácticamente era rico, el Rey de los Cielos le dio ese pequeño regalo para que disfrutara su vida como humano. La casa era una mansión, una mansión de cristal; sus ventanales como paredes eran de vidrio dándole un toque moderno al hogar estaba constituida por tres pisos.

En el primero estaba el hall moderno con unos muebles grandes de un impecable color blanco, todo el suelo de la casa era de una madera oscura. Las paredes tenían un color marfil, en ellas se encontraba replicas de pinturas de grandes pintores como de Picasso y Miguel Ángel, en el fondo de la sala había un baño moderno para los visitantes. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era el hermoso piano de cola de un color negro que se encontraba en una tarima al costado norte de la sala, dándole un toque a la estancia de elegancia y sencillez.

El segundo piso de la gran casa era igual de luminoso que el anterior, en este había una gran cocina, un cómodo comedor y una gran y tranquila biblioteca. En el tercer piso se encontraban cuatro habitaciones, cada uno tenía sus inmobiliario correspondiente sus camas, sus mesas de noche, y una gran televisión con sus baños correspondientes. Toda la casa estaba pintada de un solo color y llena de cuadros dándole un toque de estilo y elegancia.

Edward se encontraba en la biblioteca concentrado leyendo. De un momento a otro escuchó un ruido como el de un trueno; preocupado por lo que era se asomó y vio una ráfaga de luz que bajaba desde el cielo y en forma de sombras con una especie de nubes de un color blanco luminoso que se movía rápidamente hacia las profundidades oscuras del bosque_. Son ángeles_— pensó Edward, impresionado por lo que veían sus ojos humanos.

Sorprendido y angustiado bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada, la abrió y vio dos rostros muy familiares que le sonreían y lo miraban con timidez.

— ¡Edward!— gritó la pequeña Alice lanzándose a sus brazos.

Alice era un ángel de una espesa y larga cabellera negra, pero ahora en su estado humano era corto y disparejo ocasionando que sus puntas estuvieran en diferentes direcciones. Sus ojos seguían siendo especiales, de un hermoso color topacio que daban una sensación de alegría y comodidad cuando los miraban directamente. Su piel perdió el brillo y las alas que caracterizaban a los de su especie por su condición humana, pero aun así seguía siendo hermosa, igual al acompañante que estaba detrás de ella con la belleza del sol.

— No creas que tú solo te ibas a quedar con la diversión— dijo Alice desasiéndose del abrazo de Edward y dándole paso al hermoso hombre, Carlisle.

— Tienes una condición para seguir como humano, Edward — dijo Carlisle mirándolo seriamente con sus ojos zafiro.

Edward asustado lo miró y les indicó que pasaran. Fueron hacia la sala y con solo mirarlo el ángel de pelo cobrizo le pidió que prosiguiera.

— Tienes que compartir tu vida con nosotros, hijo— dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Edward lo miró sin comprender mientras que Alice miraba curiosa toda la casa y las extrañas obras de arte que colgaban de las paredes y ellos se sentaban en la gran sala.

— Apenas llevas una semana con tu condición de humano, así que la Corte quería tenerte en vigilancia. Originalmente quería ponerte a Garret como guardián, pero él te haría la vida imposible aunque tú no lo percibas, el es un ser oscuro no sé por qué está en nuestro reino— reflexionó Carlisle bajando la mirada— En fin— lo miró de nuevo— Alice se enteró y corrió a contarme, así fue como entre los dos convencimos a la corte para que nos dejaran venir. Era la oportunidad perfecta, tanto para ella como para mi, sabes muy bien que Alice nunca ha tenido una protegida y dudo que la tenga por mucho tiempo y siente un gran interés por la raza humana, quería darle un respiro y una diversión Alice de no estar en el Reino— comentó Carlisle, mientras Edward miraba a Alice con una sonrisa— Y tú sabes muy bien Edward, que es la oportunidad perfecta para mi, necesito buscarla a _Ella_, más de una década… han pasado 11 años humanos y es como si hubiera desaparecido del Universo.

Fue así como Carlisle y Alice se quedaron con Edward, se inventaron entre los tres una historia para contar que parecía más una comedia, su padre era Carlisle, un reconocido doctor que trabajaba en el extranjero y su hermana Alice estudia periodismo en el mismo país en el que vivían, supuestamente Australia. Pasaron unos meses y decidieron regresar para estar con su hijo y hermano. Y esta fue la historia que Edward le contó a Bella cuando hablaban de la familia del ángel.

Pasaron tan solo tres meses desde que Edward y Bella se conocieron, y tanto Alice como Carlisle querían conocer a aquella persona que tenía cautivado a Edward, no aguantaron más y desesperados exigieron al ángel conocerla. Haciendo que Edward aprovechara el momento indicado para presentarla, él no podía presentarla si recién la conocía, pensaría que era un maniático.

Entre los tres ángeles quedaron que la presentaría cuando estuviera lista, en tres meses era el momento adecuado de conocerla y así fue…

.

.

.

Edward y Bella estaban callados, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás preparada?— preguntó Edward haciendo un poco de presión en la mano de Bella para obtener su atención. Bella solo atinó a asentir nerviosa y apretar su mano de vuelta.

Y esto fue todo lo que Edward necesitó, tomó un desvió de la carretera de Forks adentrándose en el oscuro bosque… tomando el camino hacia su hogar.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Suspiroscullen**: ¡Me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia! Vas a ver que cada vez se pone más interesante…

**Trynk's**: Tarde pero llegó… Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! =)

**Bells López**: Este ángel será único al igual que esta historia. Espero que la hayas disfrutado.

Y a todas las que gastan su tiempo en leer las locuras que salen de mi cabeza se los agradezco de corazón. Les mando un abrazo del oso gigante, al estilo Emmet!


	5. Esme

**Summary:** Edward, un Ángel Guardián enamorado de una simple humana, Bella… Tanya, la compañera de este no iba a permitir que su amor verdadero se fuera con alguien tan simple e insignificante como Bella… Cegada por los celos decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. Disfruten!**

**Camy.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mis betas Konnyxa (quien ahora escribe) no se deben perder su fic ¿Algo bueno para mí? y Eliana que muy pronto espero leer un fic de ella.**

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

_Edward y Bella estaban callados, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos._

— _¿Estás preparada?— preguntó Edward haciendo un poco de presión en la mano de Bella para obtener su atención. Bella solo atinó a asentir nerviosa y apretar su mano de vuelta._

_Y esto fue todo lo que Edward necesitó, tomó un desvió de la carretera de Forks adentrándose en el oscuro bosque… tomando el camino hacia su hogar._

**Capitulo 4**

El camino a la casa de Edward fue tranquilo, Bella estaba absorta en el paisaje del bosque oscuro, trataba de no pensar que iba a conocer a las personas más importantes de la vida de Edward… _Su familia. _Su mente vagaba en las espesuras verdes pensando en su tía Esme, últimamente estaba más silenciosa que nunca.

Desde que su tía Esme conoció a Edward, lo miraba de una forma desconfiada, comosi ya lo hubiera conocido y sintiera que algo mal traía detrás de él. Siempre que se encontraban en el porche de la casa de Bella, donde era el único lugar de encuentro de ellos dos para salir, Esme indagaba la vida de Edward preguntándole directamente como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. Cada vez que lo hacía sus ojos mostraban una desconfianza extrema que no solo Edward percibía si no que también Bella. Esme no solo mostraba con su mirada su desconfianza hacia Edward, si no también con sus comentarios fuera de lugar; comentarios sarcásticos delante del ángel y de su sobrina donde los dos trataban de ignorarla lo más posible. Pero cuando estaban solas Bella y su tía tampoco se quedaba callada, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad insinuaba a su sobrina.

"_Parece un perro faldero detrás de ti"… "Cariño, no te fíes tanto de él, tal vez traiga problemas aunque no lo dudo"… "Otra vez sales con él, es que no tiene una vida"… "Apenas lo conoces desde hace tres meses y parece que fueras su guardián, todos los benditos días estás detrás de él"– _su tía Esme no se mordía la lengua para salir con sus comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos. Su actitud molestaba le incomodaba a Bella, pero hacía todo lo posible para no explotar delante de Esme, se guardaba sus pensamientos para ella sola.

Pero tras esa actitud hosca de Esme había un deje de tristeza y desolación que la rodeaban y ocultaba con su actitud.

Aunque Esme siempre fue dulce con ella, una buena madre y siempre la cuidó aunque tenía una actitud agresiva con los demás. Su actividad favorita era pintar donde mostraba su actitud lúgubre en sus lienzos y pinturas; de ese modo plasmaba sus ideas en esas figuras extrañas que creaba en el ático de su hogar, donde tenía su pequeña galería un salón lleno de paisajes, atardeceres como amaneceres, bosques oscuros en tonos fríos y rostros desconocidos que decoraban el oscuro pero hermoso lugar, Bella sólo la dejaba ser y no se inmiscuía mayormente en su arte.

Pero había un gráfico de un rostro que a Bella siempre le fascinó, un rostro que era difuminado por la técnica de coloreado que hacía imposible reconocerlo, pero eran esos ojos que lo hacían especial, una mirada penetrante azul zafiro que lo hacía real… Como si miraras detrás de ventana empañada por la lluvia y que lo único que observaras fueras las pupilas de ese extraño ser que mostraba una felicidad escondida.

Pero uno de los otros lienzos de su tía que la tenía cautivada, era un gran cuadro donde mostraba un Reino Oscuro, todo éste era de tonos lúgubres y lleno de sombras que parecían caminar sin sentido alguno alrededor del camino que llevaba a un gran castillo, que era custodiado por unos seres que tenían unas extrañas alas y volaban alrededor de este. El camino era tan estrecho y su alrededor era un gran abismo, los colores del tapiz eran rojos, grises, azules y negros que le daban vida a este lienzo, y si lo mirabas fijamente se podía visualizar la sombra de un hombre en la entrada del gran Castillo de piedra que se alzaba en toda la pintura, una sombra que aunque estuviera lejos se podía ver la belleza de ese ser. El cuadro se encontraba en el centro de la habitación colgado en la pared, donde al solo entrar lo primero que se veía era el lienzo.

A Bella le gustaba ver a su tía pintar, casi todas las tardes se sentaba a verla mientras ella pintaba. Para cuando terminó de pintar ese Reino, Bella quién estaba sentada en la esquina del salón con un libro en las manos le preguntó — _¿De dónde sacaste la inspiración para hacer este lienzo, tía Esme? ¿Has estado allí? — _Dijo en un simple susurro cuando ella tenía tan solo 12 años, un año después de la muerte de sus padres_. _Su tía solo atinó a contestar_ — En mis pesadillas querida, es un lugar al que tú no perteneces pero yo sí — murmuró Esme. _Bella siempre admiró la misteriosa actitud de su tía, fue un enigma para ella desde el día que la conoció, pero desde el día que ella preguntó sobre ese lienzo algo le dijo que no podría volver a saciar su curiosidad y fue así que no volvió a preguntar sobre ese misterioso y enigmático lienzo…

.

.

.

Edward nunca estuvo tan nervioso como estaba en ese momento, paró la camioneta en el espacio donde estaba la gran casa rodeada del bosque de Forks. Miró a Bella y se dio cuenta que estaba cavilando en su mente – _¿Qué pensará? – _Terminó de apagar la camioneta, sacó las llaves del contacto soltando su cinturón de seguridad y el de Bella, se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla. Ella miraba por la ventana y al sentir el toque electrizante se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, le sonrió a Edward y él murmuró cerca de su oído – Bienvenida – Sin perder el contacto visual que mantenían, parecían como si hablaran por sus pupilas. Edward rió pensando que si seguían así nunca iban a llegar a casa. Sin perder el tiempo se alejó de Bella, bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del lado ella para ayudarla a bajar. Bella se quedo anonadada por la impresionante estructura arquitectónica que tenía al frente, Edward no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de asombro de la chica, ella lo miró, frunció el ceño y se sonrojó al comprender que su expresión debía ser muy graciosa.

— No todos los días se ve algo como esto y menos en Forks ¿Cómo la conseguiste? — dijo Bella mirándolo con reproche, él se acerco a ella y acarició su mejilla.

— Cierto. Pero fue un golpe de suerte al conseguirla, querida. — Le respondió — Ven, están ansiosos por conocerte.

.

.

En el interior de la casa se encontraban los dos ángeles desesperados por conocer a Bella, no sabían como comportarse delante de la humana que entraría muy pronto por el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Alice caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando — ¿Y si no le gustamos? ¿Qué hacemos?

— Alice. Tranquila todo irá bien, todo irá bien pequeña — dijo un más que seguro Carlisle, pero por dentro era todo un desastre, presentía que la chica traía algo grande, su sexto sentido se lo decía a gritos; pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. De lo que si estaba seguro no sería normal.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y se pararon como resortes del sofá en el que estaban sentados, esperándolos.

.

.

— Respira hondo, estás roja como un tomate Bella. — Los ángeles escucharon la risa cantarina de Edward y sonrieron en acto reflejo con anticipación.

— Cállate — murmuró por lo bajo una Bella malhumorada y tímida, haciendo que Edward riera aún más fuerte.

Edward tomó la mano de la chica y prácticamente la arrastró donde estaban su padre y su hermana.

— Carl… padre, Alice… hemos llegado — dijo Edward en voz alta.

Y así se presentaron ante Bella las personas más hermosas que había conoció en su vida, a parte del maravilloso hombre que tenía a su lado.

— ¡Bella, cariño! — dijo Alice lanzándose prácticamente a los brazos de la chica para abrazarla con entusiasmo. Quitándole la tensión que tenía con su extraña aura de tranquilidad que enmendaba. Se separa de ella para terminar de decir — Soy Alice, la hermana de éste que tienes al lado. — Las palabras de la pequeña chica hicieron que una sonrisa naciera de los labios de Bella, relajando el ambiente.

— Y yo soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward y de Alice, es un gusto el conocerte — dijo con la misma amabilidad expresada por su hija y tendiéndole al mismo tiempo la mano.

—_Ya lo he visto antes — _pensó Bella estrechando ligeramente la mano que le tendía y volviendo a su posición inicial, pero sin apartar la mirada de esas pupilas extrañamente conocidas…

— Bueno familia ¿que tal si pasamos a comer? — Habló una muy entusiasmada Alice — Te preparé un _Omelette_ que te hará chuparte los dedos…

Bella escuchó lo que dijo Alice y sin poder evitarlo su estomago rugió, todos rieron haciendo que el rostro de la pobre Bella se tornara de unos imposibles tonos rojizos y se refugiara en los brazos de Edward escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él.

.

.

Esa tarde Bella la pasó de maravilla al igual que los tres ángeles, conversaron de sus vidas y se conocieron.

Carlisle le contó que pronto entraría como Director General del Hospital de Forks ya que le ofrecieron el puesto vacante de su anterior dueño, y Alice le contó que terminaría de estudiar su carrera en un proyecto en la Escuela de Forks, donde quería hacer un documental de "La vida adolecente en la escuela".

— Va a ser un secreto — murmuró con aire sospechoso — entrare en tu escuela como estudiante de último año al igual que tu Edward; tengo 22 años pero aparento entre 17 y 19 años como tú y mi hermano… aprovecharé mi juvenil rostro para mi investigación.

— Pero… ¿es legal?

— ¡Claro que no, pero hare todo lo pueda para graduarme! — terminó con una risa contagiosa haciendo que Edward y ella rieran a la vez mientras que Carlisle la miraba fijamente, Bella sintió la mirada de él y se removió nerviosa tratando de que la atención no se dirigiera hacia ella.

— ¿Ya conseguiste lo papeles? — preguntó.

— Edward me ayudó — dijo Alice como si nada, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Bella y una sonrisa torcida por parte de él — Y papá ayudó con el pago — terminó de decir con una sonrisa orgullosa por su plan.

Así duraron hablando toda la tarde, de los planes de Alice y la entrada de ésta a la escuela de Edward y Bella, a ellos les faltaba poco para poder graduarse, tan solo una año; situación que aprovechó Alice para entrar a último año igual que ellos dos.

Entre risas y conversaciones animadas, se pasó la tarde. Ya al comienzo de la noche Bella se despidió con un deje de nostalgia, no se quería ir porque se sentía a gusto con ellos. Edward por otra parte estaba dichoso, nunca había visto a Carlisle tan interesado en un humano como Bella y Alice era feliz de poder tener un contacto como ella, estaba completo aunque había algo que le preocupaba, desde que se transformó nunca supo nada de Tanya. Ni Carlisle ni Alice le hablaron de ella, sólo atinaron a decir _no sabemos nada de ella…_

.

.

Edward tenía a Bella agarrada por su cintura, refugiándola en sus brazos del espantoso frío que estaba haciendo esa noche. Cada uno estaba en un cómodo silencio, dejándose envolver por la sensación que los envolvía cada vez que estaban juntos. Bella pensaba en las palabras de Alice.

_Debía arriesgarme, de lo contrario en el futuro estaría constantemente preguntándome ¿qué hubiese pasado si? _

Caminaron hasta el portal de la casa de Bella.

— Gracias. Fue una tarde inolvidable — murmuró ya estrechando su mirada chocolate a la mirada jade de Edward.

— No lo agradezcas, para mi familia y para mí ha sido todo un placer el compartir contigo — contestó el ángel.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la atmósfera se volvió pesada, los dos sintieron una fuerza de gravedad por todo su cuerpo forzándolos a unirse. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse inconscientemente, primero se miraban directamente a los ojos, como hipnotizados, luego desviaron la mirada hacia los labios del otro y sin poder evitarlo ni retrasarlo más tiempo, Edward unió sus labios con los de su Isabella...

Bella, por un minuto se quedó paralizada, ella no sabía que hacer, nunca había sido besada, y ahora Edward la besaba. Él posó suavemente su labios sobre los de ella, era como si tuviera miedo de su reacción, puso cada una de sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Bella, como para asegurarse que no se retiraría y suspiró con satisfacción al ver que no lo hacía. Mediante ese beso se demostraron todo el amor que venían sintiendo durante los últimos tres meses; al principio fue más que nada un reconocimiento, una caricia, un leve roce que sin mediar aviso fue aumentando intensidad, para ninguno de los dos era suficiente, necesitaban sentirse por todas partes.

Edward deslizó una mano hacia el mentón de Bella para inclinar su rostro y darle un mejor acceso a su boca y la otra hacia su baja espalda para acercarla a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla por todas partes. Bella, por su parte, al no saber como reaccionar llevó ambas manos hacia el cabello cobrizo y sin orden aparente de Edward jalándolo de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que estaba maravillada, disfrutó ahí de las sensaciones del sentirse amada y cuidada; deslizó suave y lentamente sus manos por el pecho del ángel, deleitándose con cada una de sus firmes líneas y finalmente posó ambas manos cruzadas en la espalda de Edward, para sentirlo y apoyarse, sentía que en cualquier minuto sus piernas le fallarían. Edward estaba desesperado, sentía como si hubiese estado por siglos en un desierto y Bella fuese su oasis; sutilmente pasó su lengua por los labios de Bella para que le diera acceso a su boca, y ésta así lo hizo, en este minuto haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, una nueva descarga recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, comenzando así una danza sin fin, donde no había ganadores ni perdedores, solamente el deseo reflejado en ese acto de amor. Con urgencia se sentían, se bebían, se mordían y se disfrutaban el uno al otro, y para cerrar el maravilloso y sensual acto, Edward succionó el labio de Bella, haciendo que esta enterrara sus uñas en la espalda baja de Edward, mientras de su boca salía un gemido y su cadera se acercaba a la del ángel. Con ese, primero casto y luego apasionado beso, se demostraron todo.

Tenía que terminar, debían respirar. Finalmente Edward dejó un casto beso en los labios de Bella y se separaron un poco pero sin romper del todo la conexión, dejando sus frentes unidas, cada uno tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración pesada y el sabor del otro en sus bocas; fue un momento mágico. Para cuando Edward abrió los ojos, vio la mirada de Bella con un nuevo brillo deslumbrante en ellos.

— No digas nada — susurró.

— No pensaba decir nada — rió la castaña mirándolo con picardía. Hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido de lo que era posible. Bella tomó una reparación, cerró los ojos y lo miró de nuevo diciendo.

— Es absurdo el miedo que tengo, si no me atrevo, siempre me estaré preguntando qué hubiese pasado si… y no quiero, quiero estar contigo Ángel — terminó de decir acariciando la mejilla de él y viendo como la mirada de Edward brillaba aún más que lo normal, provocando que esa extrema magia se fortaleciera en sus cuerpos.

— Siempre estuve esperando por ti — murmuró Bella dándole seguridad a sus palabras, ganándose una sonrisa de Edward que después convirtió en un beso necesitado, más necesitado y posesivo que el anterior, diciendo con este las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

.

_Desde el ático en la ventana de la casa de Bella, se encontraba una mujer con mirada de fuego que los veía con asco y sintiendo una desazón en su alma al ver aquella pareja besarse._

— ¡Lucio!— llamó Tanya — ¿Cuándo podré regresar?

— Querida. Tranquilízate, tienes que entrenarte.

— ¿Entrenarme? — preguntó Tanya dirigiendo su mirada irónica al demonio que la acompañaba trepado en una de las ramas de un árbol de roble medio muerto. Sentada en la orilla de un abismo que se encontraba cerca de un bosque oscuro, su cabello largo siguió siendo negro y ondulado, sus alas cambiaron a una extraña forma de murciélago y sus ojos quedaron con un matiz rojizo atemorizante, era más pálida de lo normal pero aun así era hermosa, aunque no tanto como antes, pero lo era.

El hermoso demonio de cabellera lisa y larga de un color azabache que caía hasta sus tobillos como un velo, su piel blanca, su rostro era anguloso y masculino, sus cejas gruesas pero delineadas y su nariz hermosamente recta; y qué decir de su cuerpo, un cuerpo atlético musculo pero fornido en la medida justa. La combinación perfecta entre un hombre y un Dios, pero lo que lo hacía más cautivante eran sus alas, no tenían forma de murciélago si no que éstas eran de hermosas plumas y de color carbón dándole el toque de un ángel caído, oscuro y profundamente bello.

El demonio miraba la espalda de Tanya con son de burla mientras ésta sólo pensaba en _él_.

— Pero antes de saber que clase entrenamiento necesitarás, quiero saber quién es la víctima en tu afán de venganza, se te olvidó el factor importante… la humana — murmuró el Dios Oscuro.

Tanya se reprendió mentalmente — _El maldito tiene razón — S_in más se paró frente a él y dijo con voz dura, recalcando en ella el odio que sentía:

— La humana se llama Isabella Swan — mientras decía su nombre, de sus manos en forma de puño salió una especie de fluido negro mostrando el rostro de la hermosa castaña de ojos chocolate que tenía cautivado al ángel… a su ángel.

Lucio borró su sonrisa cínica y miró atentamente el rostro de la chica que se iba formando nítidamente en ese fluido que Tanya le mostraba.

_¡Era ella! ¡No! No, no, no… — _Repetía mentalmente Lucio, sintiendo una desesperación que en años no sentía.

— ¡NO! — rugió de pronto Lucio, y sin más abrió sus esplendidas alas del color de la noche despejándolas y volando lejos, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Tanya dejándola plasmada en su lugar y con muchas nuevas preguntas en su cabeza…

**Nana Cullen: **Me exprimí la cabeza tratando de organizar las ideas que teníamos para la transformación de Tanya y al parecer lo hice bien (Espero más comentarios en cada historia ¡y es una orden! No mentira… con solo contar con su ayuda me basta.

**Ini Narvel: **¡Por fin lo subí! Espero que sigas feliz leyendo este fic…

**Velsofia: **Esa era la idea un Edward cautivante y una Bella afortunada pero no tanto… Muy pronto sabrás el por qué. Espero que la historia te vuelva adicta y que cada vez te sientas más unida a ella. Espero tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo, trato de ser lo más puntual que puedo… Besos y que lo disfrutes…

**valeskaisrobstenforever**** : **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también… Cuídate…

**Trynk's: **Tengo la dicha de decirte que en este capítulo si hubo ¡y qué beso! Espero que este capítulo te haya encantado como el anterior, ahora si comienza lo bueno.

Y a aquellas personas que leen pero que no dejan su rw, sé que están pendientes con sus alertas y favoritos, gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer. Espero que en este sí dejen su comentario…

Es tan bueno como escuchar un te quiero de Edward…

**Awwww se me olvidaba ¡les tengo una sorpresa! Un pequeño adelanto de lo vendrá:**

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — llamó Bella, desesperada por conseguir la atención de él. El chico parpadeó alejando su espantosa visión de sus pensamientos — _Lo que se viene… No puede ser cierto ¡por favor que no lo sea! Que no lo sea — _rogó en su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él prestándole atención a la castaña.

— Estás raro ¿Te ocurre algo? — preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

— No es nada. Sólo un mal presentimiento eso es todo — susurró lo último para él mismo, mirando el sedoso cabello de la chica y acariciándola…

— Esto no puede ser posible ¡ES ELLA! No puedo hacerle daño y mucho menos estar amarrado a esa chiquilla ¡No ahora! — murmuraba un Lucio desesperado…


	6. algo esta a punto de cambiar

**Summary:** Edward, un Ángel Guardián enamorado de una simple humana, Bella… Tanya, la compañera de este no iba a permitir que su amor verdadero se fuera con alguien tan simple e insignificante como Bella… Cegada por los celos decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. Disfruten!**

**Camy.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mis betas Konnyxa (mente perversa) y Eliana (todo una angelito)…**

**Capitulo 5**

**Algo está a punto de cambiar.**

— _No digas nada — susurró._

— _No pensaba decir nada — rió la castaña mirándolo con picardía. Hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido de lo que era posible. Bella tomó una reparación, cerró los ojos y lo miró de nuevo diciendo._

— _Es absurdo el miedo que tengo, si no me atrevo, siempre me estaré preguntando qué hubiese pasado si… y no quiero, quiero estar contigo Ángel — terminó de decir acariciando la mejilla de él y viendo como la mirada de Edward brillaba aún más que lo normal, provocando que esa extrema magia se fortaleciera en sus cuerpos._

— _Siempre estuve esperando por ti — murmuró Bella dándole seguridad a sus palabras, ganándose una sonrisa de Edward que después convirtió en un beso necesitado, más necesitado y posesivo que el anterior, diciendo con este las palabras atoradas en su garganta._

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana? —susurró Edward mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Bella.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados recibiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en cada beso que le daba Edward y reía por lo cursi de la situación.

— ¿Qué…? –Beso– ¿…dices? –Beso —Bella no aguantó, abrió sus orbes chocolates y con una mirada centellante, tomó el rostro de Edward y lo besó retomando la pasión que habían dejado hace poco tiempo, aumentando la fuerza de ese extraño poder que no los dejaba separarse.

Al momento de unir sus labios no pudieron refrenar sus deseos. El sentirse, el probar sus sabores en la boca del otro provocaban sensaciones irreconocibles pero maravillosas a la vez para ambos. Necesitaban tocarse para creer que todo era real. Al principio eran pequeños besos, como tantos que se habían dado ya, pero de a poco subía la temperatura de sus cuerpos con la lucha de sus lenguas, enviando escalofríos por los cuerpos de ambos. Sus manos se multiplicaban tratando de abarcar y tocar todo a su paso.

—Me temo que me tengo que ir —murmuró Edward sin soltar a la chica de sus brazos y mirando de soslayo la puerta de la casa de Bella donde ahora se encontraba Esme, con una mirada que espantaría hasta el más mínimo gusano.

—No te vayas —Bella se aferró a él más aún, sin dejar ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos y maravillándose con su delicioso olor, se sentía más cómoda que nunca a su lado.

—Ya es hora. Mira quien está allá —Bella dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada de su sencilla casa y suspiró pesadamente al ver quien estaba allí.

— ¡Demonios! Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana —lo besó por última vez sin importarle la presencia de su tía.

—Te amo —susurró Edward, terminado el beso y dedicándole después una mirada desafiante a la mujer que lo miraba con el más explícito rencor.

"_Esto se pondrá mal"_ pensó Edward mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia el sendero del bosque donde tenía su auto, un hermoso Volvo negro guardado, escondido entre la maleza del oscuro bosque.

Bella se quedó mirando, tenía una sensación de vacío al ver al ángel alejarse. Suspiró pesadamente y volteó dándole la cara a Esme, su mirada la hizo estremecerse y se abrazó a si misma.

–Y ahora viene lo mejor de la noche –susurró para ella misma con sarcasmo.

Se acercó a su tía, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de chamara negra que tenía puesta y se sentó en las escaleras del porche de la casa. Una ráfaga de aire salió por el bosque indicándole que Edward ya se había ido, y la sensación de vacío aumentó formándole un extraño dolor en su pecho. Frunció el ceño y decidió ignorar aquella sensación.

Mientras veía la oscuridad del bosque, sentía los pasos de su tía acercándose hasta sentarse junto a ella en los escalones. Ambas suspiraron y se miraron fijamente. Esme rompió su contacto visual dijo sin muchos ánimos.

—Veo que son algo más.

— ¿Me lo vas a prohibir? —dijo Bella en voz baja, tanto que si su tía no estuviera cerca no la escucharía.

— ¿Para qué? Sería inservible, solo te diré una cosa Isabella, algo poderoso e incontrolable se acerca… —hizo una pausa al pensar –_No falta mucho –…_y lo más posible es que yo no esté aquí, no eres una chica normal y necesitas quien te proteja; mi sitio aquí se está limitando, muy pronto completaré mi ciclo aquí y me iré. Pero mientras esté aquí haré lo posible por separarte de Edward Cullen, él no es para ti —finalizó diciendo con voz sombría, parándose y entrando a la casa.

— ¡¿Por qué todo lo que dices tiene algo oculto? —Gritó Bella desesperada parándose de los escalones y caminando hacia Esme, no aguantando más el extraño comportamiento de su tía — ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que traes entre manos? y ¿Por qué mierdas te irás? Es obvio que tú sabes sobre la muerte de mis padres. —Suspiró tratando que su voz no sonara tan tenebrosa como las lágrimas que estaban por salir de las comisuras de sus ojos marrones; la miró fijamente y terminó diciendo antes de subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación —Tantos por qué me invaden en este momento que no sé por dónde comenzar y no sé tampoco como le haces para molestarme tanto, te amo Esme, pero Edward es lo más importante que tengo en este momento y aprovecharé todo lo que pueda por estar con él, si tanto te molesta la idea de estar con él di de una maldita vez ¡¿POR QUÉ?.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, después de esa descarga de rabia. Bella observó a su tía quien la miraba plasmada y sorprendida ante la actitud de su sobrina.

Bella siempre había sido una chica tranquila y sin problemas de rebeldía, sus libros y la compañía de la única familia que tenía su tía eran su mundo hasta que apareció Edward, se caracterizaba por su timidez y sencillez en todos los aspectos de su personalidad y ser, no le gustaba socializar con los demás, parecía como si tuviera un escudo que reprendía a todos lo que se acercaban a ella.

Esme nunca creyó que a través de ese cuerpo de niña débil, había una mujer de carácter fuerte y explosivo.

Bella ante el silencio tenso que había en la estancia, suspiró pesadamente para relajarse y terminar de decir a la hermosa mujer que tenía adelante.

—Veo que tu silencio responde todo. Hasta mañana —y subió a su habitación.

Tanya estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraban en el gran Castillo Oscuro, sentada en uno de los ventanales veía el desolador pasaje que éste le daba del inframundo, con aire pensativo murmuraba para ella misma.

—No es normal la actitud de Lucio. Algo debe de haber pasado con la asquerosa humana para que reaccionara así pero ¿qué?

Estaba tan metida en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron a la lúgubre habitación.

—Veo que te has olvidado de tu plan —habló una voz conocida para ella. Peter.

Peter era uno de los tantos ángeles caídos rechazado por el rey del paraíso que paró en ese lugar; no solo era una ángel caído sino que también era uno de los gurreros más poderosos del reino, había matado más de la mitad de ángeles como de demonios en diferentes luchas.

Pero su récord fue en la batalla más reconocida y poderosa "El Armathous" que se hacía cada milenio, esta batalla se hacía como espera para la llegada del ser más poderoso de todos; un hijo de la luz o la oscuridad el cual manejaría el Universo…

La profecía hablaba que en el Armathous, se conocería el elegido… mientras no apareciera la batalla continuaría para saber cuál de los reinos era el más poderoso.

Cada clan se reunía para obtener el poder sobre la tierra sin que los humanos sospecharan, el reino que ganaba tenía el poder de manejar el bien y el mal a su antojo, pero la última batalla que se libró la ganaron los Ángeles del Paraíso. Aún así los demonios hacían de las suyas para crear muertes entre los humanos, cada vez que había violencias y guerras en la tierra sin sentido eran obra de ellos.

Peter no disfrutó del poder, pero gozó el ser uno de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo; era sádico y su presencia perturbaba a cada ser, no importaba de que especie era.

Su poder enloquecía al que era víctima de ella podía, crear situaciones tan vívidas que mataría al que las viera.

Su terquedad lo llevó al infierno, era uno de los protectores del paraíso, cometió el error de rechazar a una de las protegidas, una humana. Él se había hartado de hacer todo lo que se le pedía y se rebeló ante el ser superior, su actitud le ocasionó despojarse de sus alas y desde entonces juró vengarse de todo aquel que perteneciera al Reino de la Luz… fuera quien fuera.

—No, es lo que menos de se me va olvidar —contestó Tanya mientras seguía observando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasó con Lucio? —preguntó Peter con su sombría voz, acercándose a Tanya.

—Es raro ¿sabes? —le contestó Tanya mirándolo.

Y fue en ese momento donde le contó lo sucedido con el hermoso demonio. Peter la escuchó atento y sorprendido ante lo que veía en el fluido que aparecía de las manos de Tanya donde le mostraba imágenes perfectas de lo que pasó.

Terminando de analizar lo que acababa de ver, Peter atinó a decir.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién es ella.

Los ojos de Tanya centellaron, al saber que tenía un cómplice y que no estaba sola. Si Lucio no la quería ayudar, tenía a Peter.

—Ven, tengo un plan; sé quién nos va ayudar —Peter tomó un brazo de Tanya y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, que más que una habitación parecía una celda.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Conoces a Fred y Breen?

—He escuchado de ellos, son los que se comunican directamente con los humanos ¿no? —dijo Tanya segura.

—No estás tan perdida, son más poderoso de lo que crees y son los seres perfectos para ayudarnos…

Al salir del castillo despegaron los dos sus alas y volaron entre el desolador paisaje de ese Reino. Tanya estaba emocionada, ese era el lugar en el que debía, estar nunca se sintió tan completa como en ese momento aunque faltaba un pequeño detalle y era Edward; disfrutaba ver la tortura y el sufrimiento de otros.

—Linda vista —murmuró Peter llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Ella lo vio por primera vez con más detalle y pensó –_Es guapo–._

Y así era, tenía una contextura musculosa pero no grotesco, era tan blanco como la cal, sus ojos resplandecían como la más roja sangre y su cabello era un desorden castaño, sus rasgos eran finos, de una masculinidad clásica haciendo de él un demonio hermoso.

Tanya no se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente a Peter, hasta que por reflejo propio esquivó a un demonio que se dirigía a ellos sacándola de sus divagaciones brutalmente.

— ¡Maldito! —gritó al demonio que casi la atropelló.

— ¡Hey! Tranquila, están en una de las carreras —dijo Peter divertido.

— ¿Carreras? —preguntó Tanya.

—Si. El que gane y llegue a la meta escoge el alma que está en disputa y hace con ella lo que se le venga en gana.

— ¿Almas? —preguntó extrañada Tanya.

—Si, son almas humanas que están a punto de morir. Compiten por ellas, hasta se juegan su vida inmortal por ese pedazo de basura; demonios y ángeles luchan por ellas pero son más frecuentes las carreras que compitan los mismo demonios, los ángeles son tan cobardes que no se atreven a venir aquí —la voz de Peter destilaba odio y asco.

— ¿Cuantos demonios y ángeles participan en esas carreras? —Preguntó Tanya fascinada, nunca había oído eso en el paraíso, en todos los milenios que estuvo allí.

—Son dos los participantes. No solo tienen que correr, sino que también tienen que asar por varios desafíos, lo hacen más por diversión que por necesidad—.

Tanya paró su vuelo y vio a dos demonios desde la distancia en donde estaba luchando salvajemente entre ellos mismos. Con una sonrisa se dirigió hasta donde Peter que estaba más alejado a ella.

— ¿Cada cuánto se hacen esas carreras? —lo dijo más por curiosidad morbosa.

—Cada vez que se presente la oportunidad —contestó serio retomando el vuelo hacia donde Fred y Breen.

— ¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí! ¿Qué carajos haces? ¡Ella te podría ver! —la voz de esa persona sin dudas estaba alterada.

— ¡Vengo cuando se me da la maldita gana! Han pasado 19 malditos años desde que ella desapareció y la mujer también —grito un Lucio furioso.

—Lucio, te dije que me iba encargar de ella. ¿Por qué vienes ahora? ¡No es necesario! —dijo la otra voz angustiada.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Gritó enfurecido Lucio — Es necesario tenerla a salvo, una maniática está detrás de ella. Sabes muy bien que no le pueden hacer daño, sino todo se vendrá abajo —dijo aún más nervioso.

—Estoy con ella, nada le va a pasar.

— ¿Estás segura que es la muchacha?

—Claro que lo es —dijo la voz con seguridad.

—Esto no puede ser posible ¡ES ELLA! No puedo hacerle daño y mucho menos estar amarrado a esa chiquilla ¡No ahora! —murmuraba un Lucio desesperado.

—Tranquilízate —dijo la voz en un tono oscuro que sacó a Lucio de su desesperación —Solo te diré una cosa, lárgate de aquí y deja todo en mis manos, saldremos de esta… hasta que sea el momento.

—Eso espero —contestó Lucio en un tono serio, desplegando sus negras alas y saliendo del oscuro bosque.

—_Esto no tiene buen aspecto —pensó el ser viendo al demonio desaparecer._

Edward se encontraba en el parque de descanso en la Escuela esperando a Bella, habían tocado desde hace mas de 20 minuto y nada que ella aparecía; sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería pensaba en la sensación de los labios de ella la noche anterior… Nunca se había sentido más humano que en ese momento, cuanto daría por repetir la experiencia sin acabarla nunca.

Unas suaves manos le taparon sus ojos verdes, sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo de quién era ese toque electrizante que dominaba todo su cuerpo, no se podía confundir por nada en el mundo, llevó sus manos hasta las manos de ella despejando su vista, se volteó de la silla y tomando la cintura de la chica la obligó a sentarse en su regazo.

Los dos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros que no podrían disimular, no dijeron ninguna palabra porque con tan solo verse y encontrar su mirada menta-chocolate las palabras sobraban.

Edward enmarcó el rostro de Bella con sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella, creando un revuelco por todo su cuerpo; un ligero roce de labios como una caricia, el sentirse, el probarse en los labios del otro acelerando el latir de sus corazones y respiraciones. Cuando estaban juntos se olvidaban del mundo.

—Todos nos están viendo —murmuró Bella, sonrojada luego de apartarse solo un poco de Edward.

—Que vean todo lo que quieran —dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Calla —rió Bella bajándose del regazo del ángel.

Bella vio todo lo que había en la mesa, estaba llena de comida había desde una pizza, frutas, refrescos hasta una ensalada.

Miró a Edward con una ceja enarcada y dijo.

— ¿A quién piensas alimentar con todo esto? ¿A un batallón? —le preguntó.

Edward rió y tomó una de las pizzas que había.

—Calla y come. Debes alimentarte —dijo ofreciéndole la pizza, llevándosela hasta sus labios.

Bella comió un bocado que le ofrecía y comió en silencio, viendo hipnotizada los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward.

Cuando Edward vio que Bella terminaba de comer su refrigerio… no todo, preguntó.

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —su voz tenía un deje de preocupación.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se ensombrecieron – ¿_Le digo? – _Lo miró, y al ver la confianza que destellaba de su mirada decidida, le contó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior con su tía; Edward se ensombreció ante lo que ella le contaba y en una acto reflejo le tomó la mano y susurró un lo siento.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto por qué te odia tanto —dijo acariciando su rostro, ganándose la miradas de todos los que estaban en la cafetería.

—Algo pasa, —dijo Edward serio —pero por lo menos sé que soy inocente en todos los cargos que imputa tu tía —dijo dándole ánimos a la chica sonriéndole.

Ella sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, él en un acto reflejo la abrazó olvidándose donde estaba y recuperando esa satisfacción que lo llenaba. Así pasaron un tiempo, hasta que se oyeron unos murmullos que de a poco aumentaron a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella separándose de Edward y viendo hacia la puerta en donde entraban una chica de cabellera rubia acompañada de un joven corpulento y fuego.

Edward reconoció esos rostros, eran ellos. Y una extraña visión apoderó su cabeza al encontrarse con la mirada azul de la chica rubia, donde estaban en una batalla y veía a Bella como el trofeo de ese combate.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —llamó Bella, desesperada por conseguir la atención de él. El ángel parpadeó alejando su espantosa visión de sus pensamientos — _Lo que se viene… No puede ser cierto ¡Por favor que no lo sea! Que no lo sea —_rogó en su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él prestándole atención a la castaña.

— Estás raro ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

— No es nada. Sólo un mal presentimiento eso es todo —susurró lo último para él mismo, mirando el sedoso cabello de la chica, acariciándola y acercándose a ella para abrazarla…

¡Por fin terminé! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me demoré en escribirlo, he entrado a la escuela y me tienen apretada con el montón deberes… por eso la demora.

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. A aquellas que leen y dejan sus favoritos y alertas todos los días, muchas gracias. Espero muy pronto ver sus comentarios y opiniones.

Ya se está poniendo buena la historia.

Respecto a mi otro fic, les pido mi disculpan a quien lee "Eres mi diosas" la actualización se va demorar un poco. Ténganme paciencia por favor…

**A Konnyxa y Nana Cullen: Besos y abrazos; su apoyo es el mejor y la frescura que me dan se convierten en mi *Oasis***

Velsofia : Creo que con este capítulo te quité un poco el hambre. Ya ves, algo no está bien con Bella… Nos leemos en la próxima. Besos y cuídate.

valeskaisrobstenforever : La intriga se hace mas intensa, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. =)

sandra32321 : Me demoré, pero aquí estoy. Me alegra que te haya gustado este historia… Nos vemos en la próxima.

Nia Masen : Me emociona que te haya gustado, en este capítulo al menos se ve un poco quién es Bella. Nos leemos pronto.

Trink'z : ¡Hola! Creo que en este capítulo adelanté un poco tus preguntas. Ya ves, Esme es una amargada. Cuídate y besos, ojalá que este capítulo se convierta en tus favoritos…

tamara cohen : Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

ALI-LU CULLEN: Me alegra que te haya gustado, cada vez la historia va tomando más color y suspenso. Nos leemos a la próxima.


	7. Parte de la verdad

**Summary:** Edward, un Ángel Guardián enamorado de una simple humana, Bella… Tanya, la compañera de este no iba a permitir que su amor verdadero se fuera con alguien tan simple e insignificante como Bella… Cegada por los celos decide ir al infierno y ahí conoce la verdadera procedencia de Bella, causando un amor imposible entre ella y Edward.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. ¡Disfruten!**

**Camy.**

**Antes de comenzar a leer, como advertir en mi perfil FF decide cambiar el nombre de la historia para las que lee esta fic ahora se llamara "un paso al infierno". Decide llamarlo así para que el título sonora más atractivo, sigue siendo la misma historia, el nombre no influye en el trama. Igualmente espero sus rw como siempre, como sus críticas y comentarios que hace que esta historia siga existiendo… **

**Sin más a disfrutar…**

_Final Capítulo anterior._

— _¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él prestándole atención a la castaña._

— _Estás raro ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido._

— _No es nada. Sólo un mal presentimiento eso es todo —susurró lo último para él mismo, mirando el sedoso cabello de la chica, acariciándola y acercándose a ella para abrazarla…_

_._

_._

**PARTE DE LA VERDAD.**

**Capítulo 6**

La castaña presintió la tensión del ángel y miró hacia aquellas personas imposiblemente hermosas.

— ¿Los conoces? —preguntó deshaciéndose del abrazo.

—Sí, solo son amigos lejanos de la familia. No sé que hacen aquí —dijo con sinceridad. Su voz era tensa ante la visión que hace pocos segundos tuvo.

— ¿Amigos? —Preguntó Bella extrañada.

—Ven, te los presentaré —caminaron hacia la pareja que seguía de pie en la cafetería esperando a que Edward viniera hacia ellos.

Tanto el moreno como la rubia se tensionaron ante la presencia de la humana, su aura era poderosa, poniéndolos un poco nervioso más aún ante la poderosa presencia del ángel.

Edward era uno de los ángeles Principiados y Potestades, están a cargo del Arcángel Uriel, son dirigidos por él. Edward era además, uno de los mejores guardianes y protectores de todo el reino, es muy respetado no solo por las diferentes batallas que ha llevado en toda su existencia, ganándose honor y dones extraordinarios hacia la naturaleza de la tierra y la humanidad, sino que también es uno de los favoritos del Arcángel Uriel.

Rosalie y Emmett eran ángeles de virtudes o popularmente llamados Mensajeros, ellos avisaban cuando había una tempestad y en este caso algo grave se acercaba.

Los dos estaban serios cuando vieron a Edward y Bella acercarse, la tensión que emanaba del lugar era impresionante. La cafetería con los adolecentes viviendo en sus mundos artificiales pararon un momento su película de fantasía donde se pelean por quién era el más popular y esperaban un baile bajo la luz de la luna con su príncipe azul, para ver seres verdaderamente hermosos como los que estaban en la puerta de la sencilla cafetería de ese pueblo frío.

Al sentir las miradas de todos tras su espalda, Edward les dirigió una mirada discreta a los ángeles diciéndoles que se encontraran en otra parte. Recibiendo el mensaje de la verde mirada de Edward, tanto Emmett como Rosalie salieron de allí y caminaron hacia las afueras del edifico viejo de la escuela, milagrosamente no llovía y decidieron ir a un árbol cerca de los límites del bosque.

Bella estaba nerviosa ante la actitud serena de Edward, desde que lo conoció él evitaba esconder sus sentimientos, pero en esta ocasión estaba más serio que nunca e Isabella intuía que algo estaba pasando.

— ¿Crees que ya lo habrá captado Emmett?, una de las batallas de este siglo comienza —comentó Rosalie en un susurro que solo el ángel moreno podía oír.

—Por lo tenso que está, creo que sí —le contestó en el mismo tono, tomándole la mano al sentir la extrema aura de poder de la pareja que se acercaba.

—Emmett, Rosalie —saludó Edward sin demostrar mucho la sorpresa de verlos.

Bella los miraba atentamente, –_son hermosos ¿de dónde carajos salen éstas personas?_

Los ángeles la miraron, los iris de grises azulados de la pareja examinaban a la chica poniéndola más nerviosa de lo normal, Edward se dio cuenta y dijo parando la evaluación de la pareja.

—Ella es Isabella. Bella, ellos son Emmett y Rosalie, amigos de la familia.

Bella, aún nerviosa tendió su mano. Emmett, al ver la inseguridad de la chica sacó su espíritu juguetón y alegre, abrazó a Bella alzándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ella soltó un chillido sorprendida pero divertida y Edward rió ante la cara de ella. El clima se relajó y todos reían, mientras que Rosalie con el ceño fruncido le pegó en el brazo del gigante.

—Bájala idiota, la vas asustar.

— ¿Por qué nunca te diviertes Rose? —Dijo Emmett con un puchero de niño, bajando a la chica —Soy Emmett —y la besó en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó un poco pero le regaló una sonrisa radiante; le gustaba ese comportamiento de niño tierno en ese cuerpo de hombre gigante que hasta daba miedo.

—Bella Swan —se presentó con voz risueña y volteó a ver a la chica alta, de unos 1.80 cms. y cabellera rubia dorada como el sol, parecía una diosa griega.

—Rosalie Hale, prometida de este —dijo señalando al moreno y era verdad, en la Corte de Arcángeles aceptaron su unión antes de partir a la Tierra.

—Bella —y le tendió la mano un poco conmocionada por la extrema belleza de la mujer y cohibida por la expresión seria de la rubia.

Edward, cuando vio que Bella ya estaba sobre sus propios pies, hizo presente su actitud posesiva agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su pecho; Bella cada vez conocía más la forma de actuar dominante de su ángel y no se sentía incómoda, muy por el contrario le encantaba y gustosa se dejó recargar en el pecho de Edward.

—Rose, ella es mi Bella —la chica quedó conmovida por la actitud tierna de Edward al decir esas palabras, no faltaba más para describir y hacer saber a los ángeles que esa alma que tenía en sus brazos le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, ni tan siquiera a Dios.

Rosalie aceptó la mano de Bella con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada tenía un matiz de curiosidad. Al toque de las manos, las dos se tensaron, la mirada gris de Rosalie tomó un matiz azul oscuro al perderse en las oscuras profundidades de los ojos de Bella, en la mente de cada cual una imagen se apoderó en la mente de ambas, un bosque oscuro pero con matices de un atardecer aproximándose daban luz a una ojos felinos de un color platino que brillaba como la luna.

Bella fue la primera en alejarse del ángel y sintió los brazos de Edward tensionarse a su alrededor, él también lo vio todo, ella buscó su mirada y él asintió en ese momento haciéndola saber que el también vio la visión. Bella intuyó que estaban conectados de una manera metafísica, una conexión sin lógica.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó mirando de nuevo a Rosalie.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Rosalie se hizo la desentendida. Edward le mandó una mirada de fuego, su chica no era boba y le molestó que ella haya respondido eso.

— ¿Por qué están aquí y no dónde Carlisle y Alice? —Emmett presintió el cambio de actitud del ángel pero no supo que fue lo que pasó hace unos segundos.

—Queríamos darte la sorpresa a ti primero, como no sabemos dónde queda la casa vinimos hacia aquí donde sabíamos que te encontraríamos —se excusó Emmet con seriedad en su voz. – ¿_Y a este que le dio ahora? –_pensó Emmett.

Edward asintió y le entregó un papel con la dirección, aunque sabía que no era necesario dárselo, ellos podrían localizar rápidamente la mansión.

Edward miró a los ángeles, le dijo en la mente de cada uno –_hablamos más tarde donde Carlisle –_esa fue prácticamente la orden para que se fueran de allí.

Rosalie sin hacerse esperar dijo —Nos vemos en tu casa, Edward. Nos veremos durante un buen tiempo Bella, fue un gusto conocerte —terminó de hablar y se dirigió a un _Spark_ rojo.

—Nos vemos Bells —Emmett se acercó a Bella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Adiós Emmett, ha sido un gusto conocerte —lo vio subirse en el _Spark _y emprender el rumbo.

Cuando estuvieron solos, no faltaban las palabras para decir lo que pasaba; ella se sentía muy nerviosa, esa mirada plateada de ese ser no era de cualquier humano, Edward intuyó eso y solo atinó a decir.

—Descubriremos quién es —dijo besando su frente.

— ¿Cómo fue que los viste tú también? —preguntó.

— No sé, solo lo vi Bella. Hay preguntas que no tienen una repuesta lógica y ésta es una de ellas; creo que este fue el mal presentimiento que tuve —su voz era más seria que lo normal, pero sus ojos tomaron una luz iluminante.

— ¿De dónde son Rosalie y Emmett? —preguntó Bella.

_¿Qué digo?, ¿qué digo? No le puedo mentir tan seguido._

— Son australianos, los conocí en la escuela en donde vivía con Carlisle y Alice.

Bella asintió conforme con la respuesta, pero aún seguía aturdida por esa visión de los felinos ojos plateados.

—Deja pensar en eso, tal vez lo hayas visto antes en un sueño, ¿por qué mejor no vamos al prado que está cerca de tu casa? —preguntó Edward con una mirada traviesa, haciendo que Bella se olvidara de lo sucedido. Él le regaló su sonrisa fiera pero traviesa, ella no se contuvo y le sonrió también.

— ¿Y las clases que faltan? —preguntó.

—Es bueno saltarse clases de vez en cuándo y creo que ésta es una situación perfecta, además me hace falta esto —y la besó. Comenzó de una manera lenta y pausada como casi siempre lo hacía, saboreándose y reconociéndose; pero luego el beso se transformó dándole paso a la pasión, quitándole el aliento y haciendo que olvidara todo por completo, hasta quién era.

— ¿Qué esperas para llevarme? —terminó de decir con la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno.

Él rió y la besó llevando su mano a la de ella y caminaron hacia su auto que estaba parqueado a unos pocos metros de allí.

.

.

.

Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban en el auto y ella arrancó la máquina, los dos estaban en un silencio tenso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste al tocar a la humana? —preguntó Emmett, recondenado la cara de su chica asustada al separarse del toque de sus manos con la humana.

—Una especie de visión —contestó seria, trataba de recodar en qué lugar había visto esos ojos, pero su mente quedaba en blanco…

— ¿Qué viste?

—Unos ojos plateados Emm, los humanos no tienen esa mirada y más una que destilaba una maldad tan profunda, son peores que los de Lucifer.

—No creo que haya peor que los de ese ser.

—Claro, como no los viste tú —criticó Rosalie malhumorada.

Emmett prefirió callar, sabía que cuando ella estaba en sus dilemas era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza si no le daba la razón.

—Tal vez Carlisle sepa algo o bien Alice, tú sabes… tienen dones de sabiduría, ellos nos podrán explicar que viste…

—Eso espero. Pero…

— ¿Pero…? —arqueó una ceja el joven ángel.

—Nos dará un buen discurso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es fácil, creo que nos precipitamos al hablar con Edward primero. No nos debimos presentar tan rápidamente.

—Creo que fue lo mejor, tú sabes muy bien que todo lo que pase es un mensaje para el futuro y este es uno…

—Tienes razón —murmuró Rose con un sonrisa que le dedicó a su ángel. Él le tomo la mano y siguieron el camino en silencio hasta la mansión de Edward.

.

.

.

Tanya y Peter estaban en el lugar más remoto del Reino oscuro llamado "El valle de los olvidados". Allí residían Breen y Fred, famosos por su enlace con el vudú que les daba un contacto directo con el mal en la tierra. Algunas de las poblaciones de humanos creían tontamente que era una religión cósmica, pero más que cósmica era la conexión directamente con el infierno y los ángeles caídos.

Tanya miraba el techo del mundo subterráneo donde se podía ver las raíces de la tierra y el mar y volaban diferentes criaturas, desde aves negras como cuervos de 6 alas hasta ángeles caídos que no tenían rostro, como uno que tenía hasta cuatro cabezas sobre este.

La entrada del valle estaba custodiada por Cerbero, una bestia enorme de tres cabezas y una cola de serpiente en forma de perro, es el consentido de Breen y Fred; él no permitía la entrada de nadie, ni siquiera de los muertos que querían volver a su vida. Pero Peter lo supo esquivar logrando entrar con Tanya al valle.

En los campos del valle del olivo, estaban los campos o praderas de asfódelos que estaban completamente cubiertas de flores muy pálidas; el lugar era silencioso y triste, allí deambulaban las almas que no tuvieron un propósito en la vida, es decir que no fueron ni buena y malas, Breen las aceptaba como experimento para acercarse a los humanos a través del vudú.

—No te dejes dominar por la tristeza del lugar Tanya, las flores como las almas que rodean este lugar crean un aura desesperante, solo demonios como nosotros la pueden sentir.

—Es insoportable —susurró Tanya.

—Lo es, pero es perfecto para que nadie se acerque a este lugar, Breen y Fred son muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto.

—Con razón no hay demonios, sino almas.

—Así es, los únicos que soportamos este lugar somos Lucio y yo, nuestro don nos garantiza la estadía aquí sin sentir la melancolía de reinante en este lugar.

Llegaron a las orillas del Río Cocito o de los lamentos que limitaba con el valle. Cuando las almas o muertos llegaban allí y bebían de sus aguas se daban cuenta de lo que habían perdido al morir y lloraban con tristeza, cada lágrima que soltaban le daba más poder al río, no solo a crecer en su proporción de agua sino que vertían más nostalgia al lugar. En las esquinas del pequeño río que rodeaba el valle se encontraron con dos creaturas parecían ciclopes pero con cuerpo de caballos, su piel parecía tan escamosa como la de las serpientes y tenía un color azabache profundo.

Tanya los miró, impresionada por saber qué eran esas cosas.

— ¿Qué carajo es eso? —Preguntó a Peter.

—Son Strombol, unas especies de equinos pero estos son muchos más veloces y mortales que los que hay en la tierra.

— ¿Por qué no los he visto solo en este lugar?

—Aquí es su campo de preparación para batallas con el Reino de la Luz.

—Edward me contaba de estas bestias —recordó con nostalgia, cuando él llegaba de alguna de las luchas eternas de esos bandos del bien y del mal. Él llegaba agotado pero fascinado por las creaturas poderosas que tenía el Reino Oscuro.

—Olvídalo, él no es para ti —dijo Peter con amargura al recordar al ángel, él lo conocía y no lo soportaba, sabía muy bien cuan buen luchador era… mejor que él.

— ¡Nunca! Él es solo para mí, ninguna mocosa y ratonil humana me lo va quitar —los ojos color rojo de Tanya echaban fuego.

—Ya entiendo porque estás aquí, tu envidia me encanta Tanya —una sonrisa torcida y lujuriosa apareció en el bello rostro de Peter.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió avanzando, Peter la siguió en silencio y caminaron hacia una cabaña que quedaba oculta gracias a una cueva, pero aún así era visible.

Se acercaron y la cabaña era de una clase de madera oscura; era pequeña, su techo era de paja, tenía dos ventanas en el porche y una pequeña puerta, parecía la cabaña de los siete enanitos, cuando se iban acercando a la puerta Breen la abrió y vio a los dos demonios, sonrió con amargura haciendo que su rostro envejeciera más de lo que era.

Tenía los ojos de un color rojo oscuro aproximado al negro, su piel era blanca como la cal y su pelo de un impresionante color palta que lo amarraba en la nuca, no tenía alas como los demás demonios, no es porque no tuviera desde un principio sino porque ella misma se las decidió quitar, tenía una especie de vestido negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza, cubriendo su piel pero dejando a la vista unas garras como de ave de rapiña.

Tanya vio los pies de la vieja e hizo un gesto de asco. La vieja la vio y sonrió –_pobre tonta, si supiera que muy pronto la belleza que tiene se irá…– _Pensó Breen.

—Peter, siglos sin vernos.

—De vuelta a ti —la vieja estiró la mano y él la besó como tal caballero andante.

—Estás más guapo que nunca.

—Un halago para mis oídos, _Madame_. —Susurró Peter mirándola fijamente.

—Y tú me imagino que eres Tanya —dirigió una mirada de indiferencia al demonio.

—Si.

—De modo que vienen a saber quién es Isabella Swan ¿no? —su mirada era de suficiencia y Tanya la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? —murmuró ella

—Querida, soy una bruja novia del mal, lo sé todo ¿por qué no pasan y les daré lo que quieren? Pero con una condición…

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó Peter con desconfianza.

—S los diré, entren —respondió Breen.

Entraron a la cabaña y el lugar era tan lúgubre como las habitaciones del castillo, pero ésta se diferenciaba por los distintos accesorios que había en cada mueble o armario repletos de pociones con frascos de diferente tamaño y formas. En las paredes había esculturas de cuerpos desnudos de hombres y mujeres, los rostros de cada escultura mostraban diferentes sentimientos desde alegría, lujuria, tristeza, envidia, etc… cada uno mostraba una situación diferente. Tanya sintió un escalofrió al entrar en la pequeña estancia.

_¿En que me metí…?_

Breen la miró, se acercó a ella, tocó su rostro y le dijo:

—Eres hermosa, pero te diste cuenta que la belleza no era suficiente para que él te amara ¿no es así pequeña y dulce Tanya? —ella se alejó como si el contacto de Breen la quemara, quería gritarle pero prefirió callar, no sabía que tan cruel fuera la bruja, la desconfianza que en manaba lograba el respeto que ella nunca sintió por nadie. Solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y asentir. –D_esgraciadamente la bruja tiene razón, mi belleza no logró encarcelar el amor de Edward._

— ¿Donde está Fred? —preguntó Peter, aligerando un poco el ambiente que se respiraba.

— ¡Oh, cariño! Tienes que prepárate, muy pronto habrá una guerra, parece que ya hay elegido…

— ¿Cómo? —Peter casi gritó, su voz sonó como un rugido contenido. No lo podía creer, esperó más de un milenio para poder volver a luchar, por fin se vengaría de todos aquellos que lo humillaron.

—Si, Fred está buscando las armaduras, todo se sabrá muy pronto.

— ¿Cuándo es pronto?

—No sé, tal vez 10, 5, 4, 3 o 2 años humanos para la guerra. Pero algo que está seguro es que el elegido vendrá y lo más probable es que está de nuestro bando.

— ¿Lo has visto?

La vieja asistió y su mirada se perdió en limbo de los pensamientos

— ¿Cómo es? —preguntaron los dos, aunque Tanya le tenía sin cuidado quien era "El elegido".

—Solo te diré una cosa, el alma de ese ser se puede leer en sus ojos plateados… —contestó Breen al demonio que echaba fuego por sus ojos.

—Bien, a lo que vinieron. Tanya querida siéntate en aquel banco. Peter, alcanzarme esa poción de color negro —y señalo los lugares que les impuso a cada demonio.

— ¿Este? —preguntó Peter.

—Si y aquella tabla que tiene el símbolo Armasotn —era un símbolo en forma de triangulo, en el centro de éste estaba el ojo que todo lo ve y alrededor estaba grabado con citas en lenguajes antiguos, descripciones del infierno…

—Toma —dijo Peter, pasando el tablero a la vieja.

—Bien, ahora siéntate con Tanya mientras yo preparo todo.

Peter se sentó al lado del demonio, vio como Breen preparaba una especie de altar y hacía conjuros en un idioma antiguo, veía todo pero su mente estaba en la batalla que se aproximaría…

Mientras que Tanya estaba distraída viendo a la vieja bruja trabajar con sus juguetes demoníacos…

Cuando la vieja terminó con su ritual de preparación le pasó una especie de insectos a Tanya y a Peter.

—Métanselo en la boca, mastíquenlos y después lo ponen aquí en ésta vasija —puso el objeto en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

Los demonios con asco se metieron los animales a la boca y lo escupieron en la vasija. Breen tomó la vasija y le puso la poción de color negra en ella, creando un pequeño tornado en el líquido que se agitaba violentamente. Cogió un amuleto y lo situó en el Armasotn, abrió el pequeño guardapelo y tomó un poco de la sustancia poniéndola dentro del amuleto, de él salió una especie de vapor oscuro, mostrando la cara de la chica Isabella Swan.

—Pero que hermosa es… —murmuró Breen.

— ¿Quién es la maldita? —Dijo Tanya — ¿por qué Lucio reaccionó así cuando se la mostré con mi influido?

— ¡Silencio!, todo a su tiempo —gritó Breen desesperada por la actitud infantil de Tanya.

Peter estaba callado viendo el rostro de la muchacha, le gustó la chica. —_Con razón el maldito de Edward la ama —_pensó.

Breen habló de nuevo, pero esta vez hablaba hacia el influido que salía del amuleto.

— ¿Quién es Isabella Swan?, ¿quiénes son sus padres? ¿Quién es el dueño de su alma y espíritu?

En ese momento la imagen de Bella desapareció y en él apareció primero un destello, evitando ver por completo la primera imagen, después apareció el rostro de Lucio, y por último el de Edward…

Breen tuvo que sostenerse de la pared ante la sorpresa que vio, todos estaban callados y Tanya gritó desesperada…

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!

—Lo primero no está bien claro, pero dos cosas están seguras: Lucio es padre de Bella y Edward ángel principiado, es dueño de su alma y espíritu…

_**Uff por fin termine…**_

_**A todas ustedes, muchas gracias por leerme, por incluirme en sus favoritos y alertas…**_

_**Les tendré una sorpresa que muy pronto verán, en especial para las que leyeron mi OS "Dulce con Sabor a Placer"… Sin más me despido, besos y espero sus comentarios…**_

_**Agradecimientos a mis betas… **_

_**Gracias también a Trink'z, **__**Velsofia**__**, **__**ALI-LU CULLEN**_ _**siempre están hay con sus hermosos comentarios… **_


	8. hijo de la luna

**LEAN PRIMERO ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA… **

¡SÉ QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR LA DEMORA! LO SÉ. DESDE QUE CREARON LAS EXCUSAS TODO EL MUNDO QUEDÓ BIEN, SOLO LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR TANTOS PERO TANTOS MESES DE RETRASO…

EN FIN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA. SÉ QUE A ALGUNAS LECTORAS NO LES GUSTA LEER LAS LETRAS DE LA CANCIÓN DE ALGUNOS FICS COMO A MÍ, PERO EN ESTE CASO ES NECESARIO LEERLA PARA PODER ENTENDER MEJOR. LA CANCIÓN ES DE MECANO SE LLAMA "HIJO DE LA LUNA" PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN ESCUCHARLA, Y EL POEMA QUE VERÁN MÁS ADELANTE NO ES MÍO SINO DE LA BANDA MUSICAL DE ROCK EL MAGO DE OZ. A LAS QUE LE APETECE OÍR ESTA HERMOSURA SE LLAMA "EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA DULCE PENA 1"… NO ES MÁS Y NOS VEREMOS LA PRÓXIMA BESOS Y ABRAZOS, YA TENGO EL ESCUDO PUESTO POR LA QUIERE ABUCHEARME…

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, creadora de este torbellino llamado Twilight… Yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación y juego bastante con ellos. ¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 7**

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

Un silencio cómodo acompañaba a Edward y a Bella en el auto, el saber que estaban juntos era suficiente para estar en paz.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella rompiendo la atmósfera.

—Creo que la naturaleza nos aceptará hoy.

— ¿La naturaleza?

Edward le regaló una sonrisa. — ¿Aceptarías estar una noche en medio del bosque?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Bella no se esperó, pero el atisbo en su mirada se volvió brillante y pícara.

—Esme nos va a matar.

—Qué mejor que morir entre tus brazos —dijo Edward soltando una carcajada.

A Bella no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario. Edward se dio cuenta, tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron, ella suspiró, apretó su mano contra la de él murmuró: —No es gracioso.

—No volveré a bromear sobre la muerte.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—La muerte será solo el comienzo de una nueva vida.

— ¿Crees en el cuento de la reencarnación? —la voz de Bella sonó incrédula.

—No exactamente de la encarnación sino en la inmortalidad.

—O sea, en el paraíso o infierno, morir en condena o tener una vida plena junto con ángeles y todo ese decorado.

—Sí, pero no es decorado, es algo que existe —contestó él desviando la mirada de la carretera.

—Ojos al frente Cullen —advirtió Bella al ver que se encontraban próximos a una curva.

Edward rio y antes de pasar la curva estacionó el auto.

—Llegamos —anunció cortando la conversación.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, baja con cuidado mientras que saco las cosas.

—Cosas… Oye todo lo tienes preparado —reprochó Bella—. ¿Cuándo será el día que yo te sorprenderé?

Edward se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeando sus brazos en su cintura atrayéndola a su pecho. Sus labios besaron suavemente el lóbulo del oído y haciendo un recorrido por toda su clavícula. Volteándola unió sus labios, formando una pequeña batalla en el que solo estaban presentes las sensaciones que crean juntos su unión.

—El solo hecho que estés aquí conmigo es una sorpresa, con solo tu respirar me sorprendes, cada vez que me miras me sorprendes, cuando me besas te amo más y con solo con eso me sorprendes —susurró mientras la besaba.

Bella sonrió. —No es necesario ninguna fiesta sorpresa —susurró contra sus labios.

Edward rio y la soltó, fue hasta el baúl del auto y sacó la carpa y una mochila mientras Bella lo esperaba en la entrada del bosque.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Edward, mientras ella respondía asistiendo

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo que Lucio es su padre?! —rugió Tanya destruyendo un pequeño monumento en forma de una pirámide que colgaba de una pared.

—Es la princesa de la oscuridad, es intocable —dijo Breen.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? Si la maldita no es humana, entonces, ¿qué es?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —preguntó Peter.

—Tiene un aura poderosa no será tan fácil de destruir como creen.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —La angustia de Tanya se reflejaba en su rostro, el saber que no podría obtener tan fácil a Edward y acabar con esa cosa tan sencillo como quería la ponía mal. Algo debía de haber, un punto débil para destruir y Lucio…

— ¿Lucio sabe de esto?

—No lo sé, pero tendrá que alejarse de ella —contestó Breen.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, bruja! —gritó Tanya—. Esto debe terminar ahora. —Un pequeño temblor se desplazó por todo su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, un escalofrío que la envolvió.

—Tengo que estar en la tierra de los humanos y aprovechar que ella es vulnerable.

—Tanya —advirtió Peter al percatarse de la locura y obsesión que se hacía presente en los ojos de Tanya—. No lo hagas.

El aire se tensó en la pequeña casa, los ojos de Tanya adquirieron un color negro. Breen quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacía ella; de las manos Tanya salió un leve gas que envolvió como una neblina todo el cuerpeo de Breen, ahogándola.

Peter estaba conmocionado, no sabía si detenerla o no. Dentro de su ser una voz le ordenó que se mantuviera al margen, esto no iba a acabar hasta que Tanya consiguiera lo quería. Breen se ahogaba, asustada esperaba que todo terminara pero un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, un fuego quemaba sus venas secas y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

—Quiero una poción para ser humana —amenazó Tanya aumentando el dolor de Breen y con ello sus gritos.

— ¡Detente! ¡Maldición Tanya, para! —jadeó Peter sintiendo como el primer latigazo de dolor llegó hasta él—. ¡Detente!

—No… te daré… nada —jadeó Breen.

Tanya rio, una risa que proclama muerte, una muerte que se anunciaba. Breen sonrió con tristeza, este era su final y ella lo sabía. —Hazlo —murmuró con su último aliento.

El gas se fue concentrando en toda la casa, el dolor de los dos seres que se encontraban, se concentraban en sus gritos. Tanya no escuchaba nada, su odio la hacía cada vez más poderosa, su magia se volvía más oscura y su belleza se fue incrementando hasta obtener el resplandor de cuando era un ángel… el vapor se volvía más denso; hasta que los gritos cesaron y con ello la muerte de Breen convirtiéndola en nada y un Peter inconsciente.

Tanya sonrió al ver su reflejo en el pequeño ventanal. Volvía a su belleza, ya no era rubia ni con ojos impactantes violetas, ahora la belleza de Tanya era como una noche sin luna y con el poder suficiente para acabar con la hija de Lucio. Esto mismo lo confirmó al sentir el odio que la envolvía, era poderosa y lo sabía…

.

.

— ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo? —preguntó Bella dejando las ramas que sostenía en el suelo.

—Ya acabé, tenemos techo —sonrió.

Bella rio mientras que él iba hasta ella, la besó en su mejilla, recogió la leña que trajo ella y la depositó al frente de la carpa, mientras que Bella sacaba una manta de la maleta de Edward. Miró al frente y se encontró con un estuche de guitarra acomodada en una de las esquinas de la carpas, tomó la manta junto la guitarra y salió de la carpa.

Cuando salió de la carpa ya Edward intentaba prender el fuego. Después de tres intentos, finalmente lo logró.

Bella extendió la manta junto a él y se sentó entregándole la guitarra.

—Siempre quise, aprender a tocar una.

— ¿Por qué no lograste? —preguntó Edward.

—Esme prohibió la música desde la muerte de mis padres.

—La muerte de tus padres… —murmuró Edward acercándose a ella abrazándola y apoyándola en su regazo.

Bella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y respiró tranquila, suspiró y sonrió, miró hacia el cielo en lo poco que el bosque dejaba ver. La luna se presentaba frente a ellos como espectadora de su encuentro, era tan hermosa que daba al bosque un escenario irreal. Los animales cantaban una melodía que la luna la acompañaba con su irreal aspecto, la brisa jugaba en todo el pequeño prado en donde estaban, una dama solitaria que contaba una historia triste y olvidada.

— ¿Sabes? Mis padres murieron en una noche como esta —murmuró Bella.

— ¿Una noche como esta? —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Sí, algo terminó con ellos. A veces pienso que la única que me puede decir cómo fue, es la luna.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, un silencio que confirmaba la pérdida de un pasado.

Edward miró hacia arriba, vio la luna llena que los acunaba con su luz. A su mente acudió la canción que siempre le arrullaba a ella cuando era un ángel; a largó un brazo y tomó la guitarra, apartó a Bella de su regazo delicadamente, ella lo miró curiosa mientras que él acariciaba sus mejillas sonrosadas como fresas. Tomó la guitara, la sacó de su forro y con delicadeza posicionó el instrumento en su regazo. Pasó sus largas manos por todas las cuerdas, acomodó la guitarra y una hermosa melodía surgió, Bella se perdió en la leyenda que los labios de Edward recitaban.

_Tonto el que no entienda.__  
><em>_Cuenta una leyenda__  
><em>_que una hembra gitana__  
><em>_conjuró a la luna__  
><em>_hasta el amanecer.__  
><em>_Llorando pedía__  
><em>_al llegar el día__  
><em>_desposar un calé.__  
><em>_"Tendrás a tu hombre,__  
><em>_piel morena,"__  
><em>_desde el cielo__  
><em>_habló la luna llena.__  
><em>_"Pero a cambio quiero__  
><em>_el hijo primero__  
><em>_que le engendres a él.__  
><em>_Que quien su hijo inmola__  
><em>_para no estar sola__  
><em>_poco le iba a querer."__  
><em>_Luna quieres ser madre__  
><em>_y no encuentras querer__  
><em>_que te haga mujer.__  
><em>_Dime, luna de plata,__  
><em>_qué pretendes hacer__  
><em>_con un niño de piel._

_Hijo de la luna.__  
><em>_De padre canela__  
><em>_nació un niño__  
><em>_blanco como el lomo__  
><em>_de un armiño,__  
><em>_con los ojos grises__  
><em>_en vez de aceituna__  
><em>_niño albino de luna.__  
><em>_"¡Maldita su estampa!__  
><em>_este hijo es de un payo__  
><em>_y yo no me lo callo."__  
><em>_Luna quieres ser madre__  
><em>_y no encuentras querer__  
><em>_que te haga mujer.__  
><em>_Dime, luna de plata,__  
><em>_qué pretendes hacer__  
><em>_con un niño de piel.__  
><em>_Hijo de la luna.__  
><em>_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,__  
><em>_se fue a su mujer,__  
><em>_cuchillo en mano.__  
><em>_"¿De quién es el hijo?__  
><em>_me has engañado fijo."_

_Y__ de muerte la hirió.__  
><em>_Luego se hizo al monte__  
><em>_con el niño en brazos__  
><em>_y allí le abandonó.__  
><em>_Luna quieres ser madre__  
><em>_y no encuentras querer__  
><em>_que te haga mujer.__  
><em>_Dime, luna de plata,__  
><em>_qué pretendes hacer__  
><em>_con un niño de piel.__Hijo de la luna.__  
><em>_Y en las noches__  
><em>_Que haya luna llena__  
><em>_será porque el niño__  
><em>_esté de buenas.__  
><em>_Y si el niño llora__  
><em>_menguará la luna__  
><em>_para hacerle una cuna.__  
><em>_Y si el niño llora__  
><em>_menguará la luna__  
><em>_para hacerle una cuna._

—Parece que el niño está de buenas —murmuró Bella mirando la luna.

—Lo está —contestó Edward dejando la guitarra a un lado y retomó la posición en la que estaba.

—Es una canción hermosa.

—Lo es —contestó besando su cabeza.

— ¿En verdad la leyenda existe? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad mirando a los ojos verdes que tenían un matiz gris en la noche.

—Si un humano la creó, posiblemente lo es.

—Es hermosa.

Desde arriba, en la copa de un árbol, la figura de un hombre que miraba en la luna con reproche, pensaba angustiado quien era aquel ser que se atrevía a tocar y recitar su historia, que solo pertenecía a él y a nadie más, una leyenda que se cumplía con el alma que el acunaba en su brazos, su hija.

.

.

Tanya buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba nada, _algo debe de haber_. Revolvía desesperada las despensas de la pequeña cabaña, llena de pociones y objetos extraños con diferentes simbologías. No encontraba nada, buscaba por todos lados, incluso detrás de los cuadros y armarios…

Peter se fue despertando, estaba aturdido, aun así sabía que al menor movimiento Tanya podía hacerle daño. Decepcionado, sabía que ella era más poderosa que él. Su aire venenoso era una prueba de ello. La necesitaba, tal vez ella podría ser el cebo para tener con él a la hija de Lucio y con esto un puesto más poderoso en la jerarquía del inframundo. Su avaricia no podía llegar a más, necesitaba destruir no solo a Tanya sino también a Edward y Lucio para quedarse con el trofeo que lo llevaría al poder y por fin poderse vengar de aquel ser que tanto odiaba, presentía, que aquella frágil criatura era letal…

— ¿Por qué no comienzas por aquel libro? —murmuró Peter parándose señalando un gran libro con la cubierta de cuero negro sin ningún título y un poco anticuado que reposaba sobre la gran mesa donde Breen había preparado el altar. Tanya lo miró y sonrió con desgano.

—Por fin despertaste —comentó con burla.

—Se ve antiguo, tal vez allí encontrarías lo que quieres, ¿es que acaso no sabes leer? Te vendría bien —siguió, ignorando el comentario de Tanya.

Tanya lo miró con furia y se encaminó hacia el libro. Lo abrió leyendo atentamente la primera página en donde encontró un poema escrito a tinta con una caligrafía elegante y fina:

_La tristeza es mi sangre,__  
><em>_y a su vera, mi vena,__  
><em>_donde mora de pena,__  
><em>_donde muere de hambre.__  
><em>_Hambre y melancolía__  
><em>_de que la luna esté llena__  
><em>_de amoríos y alegrías,__  
><em>_soy el Príncipe de la Dulce Pena.__  
><em>_Un beso es donde tú terminas,__  
><em>_y un abrazo tuyo, mi abrigo.__  
><em>_Tu boca donde allí germina__  
><em>_mi delirio y mi muerte… si es contigo._

_Lucio._

Al terminar de leer quedó más perdida, _¿el autor de este poema era Lucio? El gran demonio. No, imposible. _Con avidez volvió a leer el poema parecía que iba dirigida a alguien…

—Peter —llamó—. Mira.

Le pasó el libro, Peter lo tomó y comenzó a leer el poema, cuando lo terminó miró a Tanya con el ceño fruncido y una mirada interrogante. Comenzó a ojear el libro poniéndolo encima del altar, al instante de hojearlo encontró conjuros de trasformación, resurrecciones y brujerías, leyendas y poemas, en especial sobre la luna…

—Parece que encontramos lo que queríamos y algo más —señaló Tanya mirando una pequeña dedicatoria "guárdalo, será tu recuerdo y tu salvación", firma Lucio.

Tanya y Peter sonrieron y sin esperar, buscaron el capítulo de trasformaciones.

—Creo que conseguimos un tesoro —dijo Tanya alegre.

Peter guardó silencio y paseó por todo el lugar pateando las cenizas de Breen a su paso.

—Tenemos que irnos antes que llegue Fred, no nos esperará nada bueno sin él viene y encuentra esto —murmuró.

—No fue mi culpa que ella ser negara, recibió lo que se merecía —dijo Tanya tomando el libro y algunas pociones.

—Tienes que borrar el rastro.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé, tu olor es penetrarte. Es fácil encontrarte, apesta a muerte, lo único bueno es que nadie te conoce.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos encontraran?

—Recibirás lo mismo que le hiciste a ella, o tal vez mucho peor. No solo Fred te buscará, también Lucio, algo me dice que dejó ese libro en manos de Breen sin que ningún intruso más lo conociera, recuerda que ella es una de las guardianas de las siete puertas de este infierno.

—Siete puertas, al igual que el cielo —dijo sorprendida Tanya.

—Tanto el infierno como el paraíso tienen muchas cosas en común, querida. —Abrió la puerta y salió—. Mejor salgamos ahora, que el frescor asqueroso de tu perfume en el ambiente antes que alguien te identifique.

—Y a ti no te identifica —contestó Tanya con rabia.

—No, no tengo esencia.

Tanya no dijo nada mientras que Peter y ella se alejaban desplegando sus oscuras alas.

.

.

Edward acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Bella mientras que ella se aferraba a su pecho. Sabía que estaba dormida pero aun así no podía dejarla de verla y sentirla. Cada vez le era más imposible mantenerse alejado de ella. Ese día era el comienzo de su nueva vida, sabe que Bella lo acepta pero había algo que lo angustia. La llegada de Rose y Emmett no presagiaba algo bueno, tenía que saber qué era lo que iba a nublar sus días y deshacerse de eso antes que termine con todo por lo que ha luchado. La canción con la que él la arrullaba abrió un bache en él. La canción tenía misterio, algo en cada palabra de esa leyenda identifica a Bella, pero no sabía en qué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que averiguarlo y la única que lo podía ayudar y saciar esa curiosidad que lo carcomía era Esme…

**gracias a las alertas y favoritos, cada ves crece mas... **

**Trink'z espero que te haya sorprendido se que no es mucho pero es peor que nada **

**DELIA CULLEN creo que ya te haces un poco la idea quien es aquel o aquella de ojos plateados como la luna...**

**jaba bohorquez , ALI-LU CULLEN LizieRossemary12 Eve Runner ini narvel tany cullen espero de todo corazón que esta vez no me demore nada, y me lagro que les hay gustado la hisotria! un besote... **

**RECIBIRÉ SUS QUEJAS, RECLAMOS, ADEVERTENCIAS, AMENAZAS, CONSEJOS Y TODA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS COMO MUCHO AMOR…**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA…**

**Aquí les dejo los enlaces de la canción como del poema.**

** watch?v=POgViZ_Zcek (hijo de la luna - mecano)**

** watch?v=muaWiwVwzdA (el príncipe de la dulce pena – mago de oz)**

**CAMY ERZA.**


End file.
